Jugando a Seducirte
by VampireSumisa
Summary: Una tragedia sucede dejando a Damon y Elena devastados, pero después de dos años estos dos adolescentes crean un juego no muy convencional... ¿Se les estará el juego empezando a ir de las manos? AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

"Jugando a seducirte"

Capitulo 1: "Un pasado..."

-Adiós, Linda, nos vemos mañana - Dijo un chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio dándole un beso a su novia. Luego giró su vista hacía la derecha encontrándose con una mirada azulina - te la encargo, Damon

-Y yo te encargo a Katherine - respondió el nombrado dándole un beso a su novia

-Adiós, amor - dijo Katherine a Damon, y luego se dirigió a la otra chica - Adiós, Elena

-Adiós! - respondió está dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hermana gemela.

Allí estaban los 4 mejores amigos y además parejas. Katherine y Damon, Elena y Matt. Era algo extraño verlos, pero ellos 4 estaban siempre juntos. Originalmente solo eran Elena y Damon, los mejores amigos desde pequeños. Un año atrás Elena le presentó a Katherine a Damon, y él le presentó a su amigo, Matt, a Elena. El tiempo pasó y pronto se armaron las respectivas parejas. Todos eran totalmente diferentes, pero se llevaban de maravilla, y eran muy felices.

Las dos chicas eran muy parecidas, pero nadie negaba que fueran totalmente opuestas. Katherine tenía el pelo hasta mitad de espalda, lleno de rulos, ojos marrones y un poco fríos con quienes no conoce, pero dulces y amigables con los amigos. A pesar de que ella y Elena tenían la misma talla de pechos, ella se atrevía más a los escotes, a los push-ups y esas cosas que hacía parecer que tenía más, ella siempre fue más atrevida y seductora, con una cintura estrecha, piernas larga y tez bronceada. La mujer perfecta para Damon, como pensó Elena y no dudo en presentársela a su mejor amigo. Elena era un poquito más bajita, además de que Katherine disfrutaba de usar tacos altos, a ella en cambio le resultaba algo incómodos y prefería usar sandalias o zapatillas. No era tan aficionada a la moda como su hermana, pero aun así siempre vestía bien. Ella también tenía hermosas piernas, y su cadera más pronunciada le daba la curva perfecta a su estrecha cintura. Era más deportista e inocente, en relación a su gemela. Sus ojos, también chocolates, siempre mostraban dulzura y serenidad. Su sonrisa, siempre presente, era tranquilizadora y contagiosa. Su cabello marrón lo tenía hasta medía espaldas, y totalmente lacio.  
>Con respecto a los integrantes masculinos, ellos también eran como el día y la noche. Matt llevaba el pelo corto, sus ojos tenían chispas de alegría y ternura, sobre todo cuando su mirada era dirigida a Elena. Era un poco más alto que Damon. Brazos fuertes y espalda ancha. Era aplicado a los estudios, se preocupaba mucho por los demás y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar, al igual que su novia. El chico ideal para Elena, pensó Damon. Damon tenía ojos celestes y si quería derretía a cualquier chica con una mirada. Tenía el pelo negro. Brazos fuertes, con músculos fuertes, y una espalda prominente. Era posesivo y celoso con su novia, y muy protector de sus amigos. Antes de Matt, pocos eran los que podían acercarse a Elena sin que él los ahuyentara, Elena siempre se enojaba por eso. Pero al parecer Matt pasó la 'prueba'. Damon era rebelde y orgulloso, nadie podía burlarse de él sin sufrir las consecuencias. Solo Elena tenía derecho a hacerlo, ya que todos saben que a ella no se atrevería a hacerle daño. Matt se llevaba su merecido si lo intentaba, y Katherine, amaba demasiado a su novio para hacer algo así. Era muy competitivo al igual que Elena, los dos siempre competían por todo.<br>En fin, cuatro amigos que encontraron el amor y eran muy felices.

Vivían a lados opuestos, así que esa noche cuando la fiesta terminó, Katherine se fue con Matt en colectivo, y Damon con Elena. Una vez que los dos chicos tomaron el colectivo, Damon y Elena empezaron a caminar por la fría noche, cuando escucharon una explosión a sus espaldas. Se giraron al instante y quedaron horrorizados al ver como el colectivo donde habían subido Matt y Katherine explotaba.  
>Elena no reaccionaba, y Damon tuvo que empujarla hacía un callejón que había a su lado para resguardarse de las cosas que volaban por los aires. Pudieron sentir la onda expansiva y un calor chocó fuertemente contra ellos.<br>Cuando todo el escándalo terminó salieron de su escondite para observar el panorama. Fuego en los restos de lo que solía ser un colectivo, y con tal explosión era imposible que nadie sobreviviera. La alarma de un auto cercano empezó a sonar, y muchos vecinos empezaron a asomarse por las ventanas a ver qué había pasado. Elena no articulaba palabra, aun no daba crédito a lo que veía. Su boca estaba semiabierta y sus ojos inconscientemente empezaron a acumular lágrimas, parecía que quisiera decir algo, pero nada salía de su boca. Damon fue el primero que reaccionar, rápidamente llamó a la policía en su celular. Cuando terminó, guardo su celular y levantó la vista húmeda hacía la chica frente a él.

-Elena…- dijo él al ver a la chica en estado de shock

-No puede ser…- dijo ella por lo bajo y sus ojos eran iluminados por las llamas. Entonces gritó- NO PUEDE SER!

Sintió los brazos de Damon cubriéndola dulcemente, ella se recargó en su pecho y empezó a llorar inconsolablemente. Él derramó algunas lágrimas, el dolor que ambos sentían eran muy grande y un vacío se formaba en su corazón. Los dos habían perdido a las personas que amaban. Damon se aferró a Elena, y ella hundió su cabeza en su pecho, empapando su camisa con las lágrimas. Los dos necesitaban sentirse cerca, saber que había alguien ahí, alguien que compartía su dolor. Los dos lloraron juntos, sintiéndose en medio de un abismo. De fondo la alarma seguía sonando, y se le había unido las sirenas de la policía, algunas ambulancias y los bomberos. Poco a poco Damon se fue llevando a Elena de allí, no era necesario que ni ella ni él siguieran viendo ese panorama tan triste y desolador. En ese momento él intentaba ser fuerte, por ella. Y, aunque el dolor era muy cortante y aun no terminaba de asumir muy bien las cosas que habían sucedido, él trataba de mantenerse calmado, era el llanto de Elena quién lo ayudaba a mantenerse en la tierra. Él sabía que la familia de Elena estaba fuera de la ciudad y que no habría nadie en su casa. Por lo que esa noche la pasaron juntos en el departamento de él, compartiendo amargamente su desdicha. En sus mentes escenas de lo visto hace un rato los atormentaban. Ya no volverían a verlos reír juntos, molestarse, a defenderse, a besar a sus respectivos amados, abrazarlos, acariciarlos, sentir su calor… No volverían… Ya no tenían existencia en ese mundo… Sus almas habían desaparecido, y se habían llevado sus corazones con ellas. Elena fue la primera en dormirse por las lágrimas, pero Damon no se había dado cuenta. Seguía abrazándola, porque ahora ella era lo único que le quedaba, y además de su dolor sentía un gran miedo de que algo saliera de la nada y se la quitara, y terminara por quedarse verdaderamente solo. Se estaba poniendo paranoico, pero en esos momentos no podía pensar claramente. Al final él también quedó dormido, aun sin soltarla, y los dos soñaron con sus seres queridos en el sofá de la sala de Damon.

Había pasado dos años desde lo sucedido, desde entonces Damon y Elena se habían vueltos más unidos que nunca. Sus familias los apoyaron y los ayudaron como pudieron, pero el mayor apoyo se lo dieron entre ellos, siendo que compartían el mismo dolor. Las autoridades informaron que fue obra de un atentado, pero ninguno de los dos se molestó en conseguir más información, no querían hacerse más daño. Al final terminaron por superarlo, aunque a quien más le costó fue a Elena. Pasó semanas sin salir de su habitación, y al único que veía era a Damon. Los dos estuvieron un tiempo sin ir a la escuela, y Elena estuvo un tiempo sin querer comer. Su madre no sabía cómo hacerla entender, y el único que parecía hacerla entrar en razón era Damon. En un momento se la vio muy mal, estaba cada vez más pálida, con unas ojeras enormes, estaba extremadamente delgada. Durante dos meses tuvo que tomar pastillas con 'hierro' para recuperar el que había perdido. Pero con él tiempo se fue normalizando, volviéndose a ser la misma que antes, volviendo a sonreír, a darse cuenta que no estaba sola, que había mucha gente que se preocupaba por ella, y que debía ser fuerte por todos ellos. Desde pequeña siempre se guardaba las tristezas para ella, odiaba preocupar a los demás por lo que ella catalogaba con 'tonterías', aunque entre ellas se encontraran la muerte de una mascota, o incluso algún familiar, la pérdida de alguien preciado así sea por mudanza por una pelea. Pero esa vez no pudo, los sentimientos eran muy fuertes, había perdido a su mejor amiga y a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Nunca había sentido un amor tan grande como el que le tenía a Matt y Katherine.

Elena se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al cajón de su escritorio. De allí sacó una fotografía protegida por un vidrio y un marco de madera.

-_Han pasado exactamente dos años…_ - pensó mirando la foto

Allí estaban los cuatro. En una esquina estaba Matt, y a su lado estaba ella dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla. Al lado de ella estaba Damon, que abrazaba a Katherine. Y todos con una alegre sonrisa. Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla y cayó sobre el vidrio. De repente Katherine y Matt desaparecieron, y en su mirada chocolate solo existían Damon y ella. Se dio un golpe en la cabeza en señal de reproche. Había sufrido tanto, pero también había sido tan tonta. Se había dejado llevar por la tristeza, pero Damon siempre estuvo a su lado. _"Damon…"_ pensaba. Había sido tan tonta, admiraba la fortaleza de su mejor amigo, él no se apartó de su lado y trataba de reanimarla, secándole las lágrimas, haciéndola entrar en razón, manteniéndola en la tierra, manteniéndola "viva" y ella, cegada en su tristeza, no se dio cuenta que él también estaba triste. Siempre se reprochaba por eso, porque en vez intentar ayudar a su amigo que pasaba por lo mismo que ella, se hundió en su tristeza convirtiéndose en una carga más para él.  
>La puerta se abrió y alguien entró a la habitación.<p>

-Elena, que haces que aun no te has vestido?- preguntó un voz masculina -apresúrate que se nos hará tarde para la película.- ella se giró a verlo- Hum? Haz estado llorando? Sigues con esa fotografía vieja? Vamos, apresúrate que se nos hará tarde.

-Sí, lo siento Damon, en seguida estaré lista, lo prometo- dijo ella. Sabía que Damon se comportaba de esa forma porque era una manera de protegerse del pasado, para no recordar y que no le hiciera daño.

-Si claro- murmuró él saliendo de la habitación para que la chica se vistiera.

Elena abrió su ropero y se puso lo primero que encontró, sabía que si hacía esperar a Damon él se enojaría. Poco a poco las cosas habían vuelto a ser como antes. Ahora eran solo Damon y Elena, los mejores amigos desde la niñez. Ahora que Elena estaba disponible, tenía muchos pretendientes, pero todos eran espantados por Damon que no paraba de celarla, y siempre con la excusa de "Ese idiota solo quería jugar contigo". Ahora los dos tenían 16 años, seguían asistiendo a la misma escuela y vivían en las mismas casas. Aquel suceso de hace 2 años le enseñó un dura lección, y ellos habían aprendido a amar lo que tenían, y no dejar que se lo arrebaten por nada. Su amistad creció enormemente, pues en esos momentos se necesitaban el uno al otro como nunca. Escuchó que tocaban a su puerta y en seguida reconoció quien era.

-Pasa, Damon- dijo ella, buscando su celular

-Tu madre dice que lleves tu llaves porque esta noche sale de viaje- dijo él entrando, y viendo como Elena corría por todos lados

-Damon no has visto mi celular?- preguntó ella viendo debajo de la almohada

-No es ese que esta sobre el escritorio, a punto de caerse?- pregunto él con sarcasmo

-Ah sí- dijo ella y tomando él celular lo guardó en un pequeña mochila.

-Listo, ya podemos irnos- dijo ella

Damon la observó, Elena ya no era la niña que conoció el primer día en la escuela, digamos que había cambiado, bastante. Aquella pequeña torpe y un poco rellenita, se había convertido en una chica dulce y muy bella. Aunque en su mirada conservaba la inocencia de un niña.  
>Desde hace un tiempo ellos habían creado un juego, un poco raro, pero ellos pensaban que podrían controlarlo, pero que pasaría si los sentimientos se entrometieran en su juego? Ellos descartaban esa idea. Pero aun así no detenían con ese juego. Damon la tomó de la cintura y la acorraló contra la puerta, quedando muy juntos. Elena entendió, el 'juego' había empezado.<p>

-No pensarás salir, 'así'- dijo él en un susurro. Elena llevaba un vestido azul cielo de tirantes, sin escote y llegaba hasta 4 dedos arriba de la rodilla. Pero la joven tenía curvas tan pronunciadas que el vestido se le ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo.

-Cuál es el problema?- dijo ella desafiante, siguiéndole la corriente.

-Que luego yo tengo que andar apartando a todos los imbéciles que pretenden seducirte…- dijo él aun en susurro cerca de la oreja de la chica.

-Nadie te ha encargado esa tarea- susurró ella en el mismo modo que él.

-Acaso piensas que me quedaré viendo así más?- dijo él, su voz sonaba seductora

-Celoso?- preguntó ella

-Tal vez…

-Y cuál es la diferencia entre que ellos me seduzcan a que los hagas tú?

-Que yo soy tú amigo…

-Pues los amigos no se insinúan- dijo ella

-Puede que yo quiera ser más que tú amigo…- dijo él, rozando sus labios con la oreja de ella en un caricia sensual.

Se alejó de su oreja para pasar a mirarse a los ojos, los dos parecían tontos mirándose sin decir nada, cada uno perdiéndose en los ojos del otro. Sus miradas chocaron y fueron a acercándose poco a poco, ladeando la cabeza, sin romper el contacto de miradas…

¿Acaso el juego se les empezaba a ir de las manos?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: "Un extraño en mi cama"

-JAJAJA!

Los dos estallaron en risa. Todo fue parte del juego, que cada vez se volvía más atrevido, y tenía lugar casi siempre que estaban solos. Cualquier excusa parecía perfecta para empezarlo, y al final siempre terminaban retorciéndose de la risa. Aunque nunca llegaron a más, jamás se habían besado ni nada, solo 'jugaban' a seducirse. Era muy extraño, porque Damon era un mujeriego sin remedio, y era un maestro en el arte de la conquista, pero Elena, así de dulce e inocente como se veía, sabía cómo controlarlo y no parecía ser ella cuando entraba en su rol en aquel juego. Y si alguien los viera, juraría que eran novios desde hace un largo tiempo. Pero ellos solo querían divertirse, teniendo en claro los límites.

Salieron aun entre risas, y luego empezaron a hablar de cosas sin sentido hasta que llegaron a la entrada del cine. Allí los esperaban Caroline y Klaus, ellos habían entrado en el colegio del año pasado y los cuatro se habían vuelto grandes amigos. Caroline era una chica linda a simple vista, con cabello rubio y ondulado, ojos color azul, si alguien intentaba pasar por en encima de ella o se aprovechaba por el simple hecho de ser mujer, ella sabía cómo defenderse. Klaus era un chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio, muy fiel a sus amigos, pero para nada fiel con las mujeres. Mujeriego no alcanzaba para describirlo. En verdad podía ser muy pervertido, y a cada frase le encontraba un doble sentido. Pero se lo quería, porque era muy buen amigo, era confiable y siempre estaba allí para escucharte. Damon también era un poco mujeriego, pero no tanto como Klaus, a decir verdad, la única pareja "estable" que tuvo fue Katherine, pero eso fue tiempo atrás, eso era lo que él siempre decía. Y las únicas chicas que no ha intentado seducir son Elena y Caroline, bueno, me refiero a seducirlas con el fin de acabar en la cama.

-Hola, siento la tardanza- dijo Elena saludando a sus amigos.

-No hay problema, amiga, pero por que se han tardado tanto?- preguntó Caroline. Damon y Elena se miraron y tuvieron que aguantar la risa

-No, en nada especial, solo se nos hizo tarde- dijo Damon

-Elena, te ves hermosa con ese vestido- dijo Klaus

-Gracias, Klaus- dijo Elena, siempre había algún comentario de ese estilo por parte de él. Entonces el ojiazul sintió dos miradas amenazadoras clavadas filosamente sobre él.

-Bueno, ya vamos a entrar que se nos hace tarde- dijo Damon y los chicos fueron a comprar las entradas mientras las chicas iban por algo que comer.

Hora y media después los 4 amigos salían del cine.

-Jaja, ese maquillaje era muy falso, se notaba que no era de verdad- dijo Caroline

-Sí, y la sangre de la chica era demasiado espesa- dijo Klaus

-Pero dentro de todo, estuvo buena la película, no Elena?- dijo Damon al ver que la chica estaba callada y miraba el piso.

-Si si- respondió ella

-Pero, como la sabes Elena, si estuviste más de la mitad de la película tapándote los ojos?- preguntó Damon solo para molestarla, y recordando como Elena en cada escena de terror se ocultaba detrás del hombro de Caroline.

-Pues tenía miedo de acuerdo! Porque teníamos que ir a ver una película de terror!- terminó por explotar Elena

-Ya, Elena, no es para tanto- trató de calmarla Caroline

-Saben que odio las películas de terror, pero aun así compraron las entradas!- se quejó ella

-Elena, tranquila- dijo Damon

-No puedo tranquilizarme porque estoy muy asustada! Care, por favor, ven a dormir a mi casa- rogó

-Elena, no sé si puedo…- dijo la rubia

-Por favor! Estoy muy asustada, si quieres mañana te vas bien tempranito, pero no quiero pasar la noche sola, en mi casa no hay nadie- pidió Elena

-Si quieres yo te acompaño en la noche- se ofreció Klaus

-O yo- dijo Damon

-Qué me dices Caroline, por favor…- dijo Elena con cara de perrito

-Está bien…-dijo la chica luego de un suspiro

-Gracias!-dijo ella!

-Eres demasiado sensible, Elena-dijo Damon

-A que te refieres?!-protestó Elena

-A que te asustas de nada!-acusó Damon

-Ya van a empezar. Bueno, Elena, voy a mi casa a buscar unas cosas y luego voy a tu casa-dijo Caroline y se fue

-Espera, Care, te acompaño, nos vemos chicos!-Dijo Klaus y corrió a alcanzar a la rubia. Damon y Elena seguían peleando.

-Sí, es verdad, soy una miedosa, anda búrlate! No me importa!-dijo la de mirada chocolate.

-Eres un tonta!-dijo Damon

Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada, estaban enojados. Pasaron frente al departamento de Damon, pero él chico siguió de largo.

-Por qué?-preguntó aun enojada y sin mirarlo

-Por que qué?-preguntó Damon en el mismo tono

-Por que me acompañas a mi casa?-dijo ella

-Por que es muy tarde y tú eres una niña miedosa-dijo él en excusa-Además hay mucho loco suelto por ahí

-No tienes por qué hacerlo-dijo ella por puro orgullo, y luego agregó por lo bajo-aun así, gracias

-Además, no es correcto que una chica ande sola de noche-agregó Damon, mirando a otro lado. Elena serenó su mirada y sonrió, Damon siempre la cuidaba.

Elena tenía mucho sueño pero estaba esperando a que Caroline llegara, al fin sonó el timbre y ella fue a atender. Las dos subieron y Caroline dejó su mochila en la silla, se metió al baño y se puso su pijama. Al salir, las dos se sentaron en la cama matrimonial de Elena en posición de indio y empezaron a charlar.

-Y bien? Como van las cosas con Klaus?-preguntó Elena

-De que hablas?-dijo Caroline

-No te hagas la tonta, soy tu mejor amiga, ahora dime, como van las cosas?-preguntó Elena con mirada curiosa. Caroline suspiró

-Tú sabes que él me gusta, pero jamás podré estar con él. Como sea, es obvio que es un amor imposible porque Klaus no se toma nada en serio. Prefiero no quedarme estancada con un amor platónico, e ir por alguien que si me quiera.

-Y encontraste a esa persona?-preguntó Elena, que en realidad quería hacerle entender que su destino estaba con Klaus

-No… pero adivina que, tengo nuevos vecinos! El hijo mayor es de mi edad, es muy lindo, tiene ojos verdes y es rubio, viene de Europa, es super caballeroso y estoy esperando que me invite a salir. Creo que le gusto-dijo Caroline con voz soñadora

-Pues yo te tengo noticias, TÚ AMIGIO TE TIENE GANAS!-dijo Elena

-A que te refieres?-preguntó ingenua la rubia

-A que Klaus tiene un interés especial por ti!

-Ja, si claro, Klaus le tiene ganas a todas las chicas, que es algo distinto-se excusó Caroline

-No! Bueno, sí, pero contigo es diferente

-Claro que no, además siempre anda cortejando a cada señorita que ve, pero a mí solo me toca el trasero sin consentimiento-dijo Caroline, cruzándose de brazos

-Claro, el no intenta seducirte por que tiene miedo!-dijo Elena

-Miedo de que? De que le deje un brazo quebrado o un ojo morado

-No, miedo al rechazo

-Eso es imposible

-Claro que no, es totalmente lógico, Care, estoy segura, Klaus puede ser un mujeriego de primera, pero él es humano y tiene miedo a salir lastimado. Además porque si te fijas, cuando estamos con él, él solo te molesta a ti, yo es como si no existiera, alguna razón tiene que haber

-Eso es porque Damon lo tiene bajo amenaza de que si te llega a tocar lo deja estampado en un tren bala-dijo Caroline

-Eso no tiene nada que ver

-Oh si, si que tiene. Y hablando de eso, que hay entre ustedes dos?

-De que hablas?-esta vez era Elena quien se hacia la tonta

-Ahora hazte tú la desentendida, sabes perfectamente de que hablo, hoy llegaron tarde al cine, y de ti es algo normal, pero Damon es bastante puntual, además de que siempre van juntos a todos lados, y él te cela de todo chico que se te acerque, y a mí que no me venga con la excusa esa, aunque bueno, cuando se trata de uno de los amigos de Klaus ahí puede ser que le crea-dijo Caroline

-No es nada, solo somos amigos, nos conocemos desde primer grado, además después de lo del atentado nos volvimos más unidos

-MUY unidos, diría yo

-Estás diciendo tonterías, entre él y yo no puede pasar NADA, somos los mejores amigos, nada más!-

-Como digas, pero yo te digo lo que me dijiste tú hace un rato, TU AMIGO TE TIENE GANAS!

Las dos amigas se miraron, chocando las miradas, y de la nada empezaron a reír estruendosamente. Al final las dos se fueron a dormir, aunque a Elena le costaba conciliar el sueño, _"Tú amigo te tiene ganas…"_ esas palabras teñidas de la voz de Caroline rebotaba en su mente, esa frase estaba bien para Care, pero para ella… Bueno, Damon y ella tenían ese extraño juego que se volvía una costumbre, y esa frase… Negó con la cabeza y se dijo _"Imposible, solo somos amigos",_ cerró los ojos y trató de dormirse. A la mañana siguiente Caroline se despertó muy temprano.

-Elena, Elena-dijo la rubia moviendo a su amiga para despertarla

-Mmh-dijo la chica en respuesta abriendo perezosamente los ojos

-Tengo que irme, acordamos que me iría temprano-dijo Caroline

-Está bien, gracias Care-dijo Elena con voz dormida.

-Como dormiste?

-Bien, gracias

-De nada, adiós!

-Caroline… deja la puerta abierta, yo ahora me levanto y la cierro con llave…

-De acuerdo, pero no te vayas a quedar dormida!

-No… no…-dijo Elena con voz de querer volver a dormir,

Caroline se levantó de la cama que compartía con Elena. Recogió sus cosas y luego de cambiarse se fue. Pero Elena efectivamente se quedó dormida y la puerta quedó sin llave. Aproximadamente 1 hora después un hombre entró sigilosamente a la casa. Subió las escaleras sin hacer ruido, y luego se dirigió a la única puerta abierta. Entró a la habitación y vio un pequeño cuerpo en una enorme cama matrimonial. Hacía calor por lo que la joven solo estaba tapada por las sabanas. Despacio fue corriendo las sabanas para dejar a la vista un hermoso cuerpo, cubierto por un pijama de dos piezas compuesto por un short verde y una remera blanca con los bordes verdes y un corazón también verde. Se quedó un segundo observando a la joven y se le ocurrió que podría hacer con ella en esa situación. Lentamente se colocó sobre ella, con cuidado de no despertarla y le susurró al oído.

-Sabes, ese pijama te queda muy sexy-dijo, la chica despertó y casi pega un salto al ver a esa persona sobre ella, pero el peso del cuerpo de aquel hombre se lo impidió.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: "¿Apostamos?"

-Damon! Me asustaste!-protestó Elena.

-Jaja, parece que la película no te afectó mucho por que estabas durmiendo de lo lindo-dijo él

-Sí, hasta que llegaste, hablando de eso, que haces aquí?-dijo ella

-Tienes problemas de memoria o qué? Anoche me dijiste que no querías dormir hasta tarde y que te despertara para ir a desayunar juntos-dijo él. Aun no salía de en sima de ella.

-Ah, si tienes razón, lo había olvidado -dijo ella, en eso dio un respingo-Caroline! Caroline se fue!

-Si-dijo Damon y se acercó a su oído-pero no deberías dejar la puerta abierta, o alguien podría entrar

-Alguien… como tú?-dijo ella. El juego había empezado

-Tal vez si… Tal vez no…-dijo él- y sabes qué?, se me vienen a la mente muchas cosas que podría hacerte esa 'persona'…

-Ah sí? Como qué?

-Mmm imagina todo lo que se le podría hacer a una niña linda que está sola durmiendo en su casa-dijo él recalcando el 'sola'

-Así que soy una niña para ti?-dijo ella aparentando enfado

-Bueno, de 'niña' solo tienes el título-dijo Damon seductoramente

-Y a que se debe el título?-dijo ella

-A que a veces pareces una niña, además que eres una miedosa, y en ocasiones puedes ser muy ingenua-dijo él, Elena infló las mejillas enojada-pero eres MI niña…

-y con qué derecho dices que soy tuya?-dijo ella, siguiéndole la corriente

-Quieres que te muestre 'con qué derecho'?-dijo él con una sonrisa sensual

-Y como harías eso?

En dos segundos ya los dos se estaban riendo. Damon salió de arriba de Elena y se sentó mientras y ella hacía lo mismo. Poco a poco la risa fue cesando y recuperaron el aire.

-Bueno, ya, vamos a desayunar. Ah, Damon necesito pedirte un favor-dijo Elena. Damon conocía esa mirada…

-Que quieres?-dijo él con desconfianza.

-Luego te digo, ahora salte para que pueda cambiarme.-dijo ella

*Media hora después*

Vamos a un lindo chico de ojos azules apoyado en el barandal de la escalera con un claro semblante de impaciencia.

-Elena! Baja de una vez! Iremos a desayunar no a la opera!-dijo él chico

-Ya voy! Ya voy!-dijo Elena que venía corriendo y bajo las escaleras salteando escalones.

-Woo, tranquila gatita, o te vas a caer-dijo Damon atajando la caída de la chica. Él la tomaba de la cintura y sus caras habían quedado muy cerca. Damon aprovechó para observar cada detalle del hermoso rostro de su amiga. No lo negaba, era hermosa, muy hermosa.

-Lo siento, vamos?-dijo ella reincorporándose, la joven era tan despistada que ni notó la cercanía, o tal vez era su inocencia, o tal vez estaba acostumbrada…

-Eh, si claro, vamos Gatita-dijo él

Damon solía llamarla así, desde pequeños le decía eso porque a ella le encantaba subir a los árboles, tenía muy buenos reflejos y un accidente de su infancia izo que ella le tuviera miedo al agua y nunca aprendiera a nadar. Fue su padre quien murió ahogado, y eso marcó a Elena de por vida. Al principio a la chica le molestaba que Damon la llamara así, pero con el tiempo fue dejando de darle importancia, sabiendo que al enojarse solo le daba el gusto a su amigo y fue aceptándolo como un sobrenombre que solo Damon le decía y solo ellos conocían. Además, al crecer, Damon se dio cuenta que si quería, Elena podía ser una verdadera gatita…

Mientras los dos amigos desayunaban en un bar cercano a la casa de Elena, en otro lado de la ciudad un extraño hombre charlaba sobre sus planes

-Lo prometo, esta vez no seré tan imprudente, esta vez acabaré con él, y lo haré de la manera más dolorosa para los hijos de ese maldito. Lo juro, los Salvatore se han burlado de mí, yo me vengaré haciendo desaparecer su descendencia.-dijo el hombre con profundo odio en su voz-tienes lo que te pedí?

-Sí, han estado observándolos, esta vez estamos seguro que son ellos. Cual quiere primero?-dijo sumisamente un hombre de ojos oscuros

-Mmm, primero iremos por el menor, para que él mayor se preocupe, y luego lo atacaremos a él también-dijo él hombre.

-Pues en verdad los hermanos Salvatore no son muy unidos. Según lo que hemos investigado, Stefan no quiere ni saber nada sobre su hermano menor, y Damon no ha visto a su hermano desde que era pequeño, pero no sabemos la edad exacta-dijo el extraño

-No importa, dime que tienes sobre él-ordenó el jefe.

-Aquí hay un reporte y varias fotos-dijo él servidor dándole un sobre de color madera. Él de ojos marrones lo abrió con tranquilidad, le dio una ojeada al reporte y luego tomó las fotos

-Con un chica eh, quién es? Acaso su novia? Parece estar defendiéndola… -dijo al ver una foto de Damon mirando con odio a otro chico y detrás de él una chica de ojos chocolates y cabellos chocolates, al parecer tratando de calmarlo.

-No, su nombre es Elena Gilbert, por lo que sabemos su mejor amiga desde primaria. Pasan todo el tiempo juntos.

-Seguro debe de importarle mucho esa chica… Qué te parece si le pegamos en su punto débil-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

-Una magnífica idea…-respondió el otro con la misma sonrisa maléfica.

-De acuerdo, tienes su misma edad no es así? Tú te encargaras de la chica. Y que quede claro que quiero que el menor de los Salvatore sufra, y mucho.-dijo el

-Perfecto, me retiro a prepara todos y empezaré tan pronto me sea posible.

****

Volviendo con los dos amigos, ya habían pedido y estaban disfrutando su desayuno.

-Y bueno, dime, que quieres?-pregunto Damon

-Ah, casi lo olvidaba

-Está bien, pero no te enojes... Bueno, se viene el baile de primavera y TÚ me tienes que acompañar a comprar un vestido-dijo Elena

-Tengo?-dijo él levantando una ceja, extrañado por la afirmación

-Por favor, Damon! Caroline no puede acompañarme, ella está en el grupo de ayuda a los que tienen bajas notas, y esta es la peor época del año. Por favor, haré lo que me pidas-dijo ella

-Sabes que al decir eso estás jugando con fuego-dijo Damon con una mirada pervertida

-Damon! Estoy hablando en serio! Por favor…-dijo ella sin quitar esa mirada. Sabía que a Damon le podía esa expresión.

-Está bien…-dijo él tras un suspiro-Pero promete que no me harás caminar por todos lados

-Gracias!-dijo ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Si hubiera sabido qué harías eso, hubiera accedido desde el principio-dijo él con un sonrisa seductora.

-Cállate, tonto-dijo ella mirando a otro lado.

-Hablando del baile, supongo que vendrás conmigo-dijo él como si fuera obvio.

-Y que te hacer suponer eso?-dijo ella desafiante

-Que si algún idiota se atreve a invitarte, simplemente lo mato-dijo él con naturalidad

-Y si te digo que alguien ya me ha invitado?-dijo ella, solo para molestarlo. Damon se la creyó

-Dime ya mismo quién es ese maldito!-dijo Damon apretando los puños y echando fuego en la mirada

-Jaja, eres un tonto, caes muy fácil.-dijo ella riéndose, Damon la miró con indiferencia

-Acéptalo, gatita, nadie se atreve a invitarte por qué me temen. Al fin y al cabo tendrás que ir con migo por qué no tendrás pareja-dijo él con arrogancia, y luego fingió dolor-aunque me duele saber que soy tú última opción

-Ja-ja, muy gracioso-dijo ella con sarcasmo, luego puso una mirada desafiante-dame dos semanas, si nadie me invita iré contigo

-Apostamos?-dijo Damon

-Está bien, si yo gano ni se te ocurra decirle o hacerle algo al chico que me invite

-Y si yo gano?-dijo él con una sonrisa y acercándose más a ella.

-Que propones-dijo ella

-Deberás hacer lo que yo te diga por 1 hora-dijo él con una mirada libidinosa

-Estás loco! Con lo pervertido que eres no quiero ni imaginarme lo que me harías hacer!-dijo ella alejándose

-Hieres mis sentimientos! Prometo no hacerte hacer nada 'indecente'-dijo Damon

-Aja, y exactamente que es algo 'indecente' para ti?-dijo Elena

-Está bien, está claro que me conoces.-dijo Damon riendo por lo bajo

-Que te parece si yo pago la entradas del cine?-dijo Elena

-Mmm no me parece justo-dijo Damon luego de pensárselo

-Qué? Por qué?

-Por que si tú ganas, yo tendría que aguantarme ver como un idiota te manosea, mientras que si no tú solo tendrás que pagar una entradas, no es justo

-Oye! Que te piensas que soy!-dijo ella ofendida

-Una gatita?-dijo Damon

-Repítelo!-dijo ella amenazante

-Tranquila! Tranquila!-dijo él temiendo por su futuro si Elena no se calmaba-el punto es que no estoy de acuerdo

-Está bien, que propones, pero algo decente desde MI punto de vista

-Mmm, que puede ser…que tal un beso?-dijo Damon

-DAMON!

-Ok, entendí! Está bien… Que puede ser… Ya sé! Deberás hacerme las próximas 10 tareas de literatura-dijo Damon

-Eres un holgazán-dijo Elena

-Oh, vamos! Este semestre estamos dando la poesía, yo no sirvo para eso, pero tú sí!-dijo Damon

-Está bien, es un trato-dijo Elena extendiendo su mano

-No podemos cerrar el trato de otra manera-dijo Damon indicando con la mirada los labios de la chica

-Solo dame la mano, idiota -dijo Elena

-Está bien-Damon estrechó la mano de su amiga, pero entonces tiró de ella para atraerla hacía él-pero que quede claro que le haré la vida imposible a cualquier chico que se te acerque a menos de 3 metros, a excepción de Klaus, claro

-Esto es la guerra, Salvatore-dijo Elena, sus miradas desafiantes chocaron.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: "Peleas..."

Luego de terminar de desayunar, se dirigieron al centro comercial. Lo que no sabían era que alguien los observaba.

-_"Con que apostaron… pues no le tengo miedo a ese, además, puede que esto sea solo un trabajo, pero también lo haré por placer, es una chica muy hermosa, ni que decir de sus atributos. Esto será divertido…"-_pensó un hombre de ojos oscuros. Vio que Damon y Elena empezaban a alejarse.

Al llegar al centro comercial, Elena miraba vestidos y a su lado estaba Damon de brazos cruzado mirando a otro lado con cara de fastidio. Como siempre, discutían. Ese era el 3er lugar a que iban y Elena no había dejado que Damon la viera con ninguno de los vestidos que se probó, ella decía que sería una sorpresa. Básicamente, ese era el motivo de su enfado.

-Ya, Elena, no es tan difícil encontrar un vestido!-dijo Damon

-Ay, Damon, no molestes, tú no sabes lo que se siente ser mujer-dijo Elena mirando un vestido en especial.

-Por suerte…-dijo él por lo bajo, y luego agregó-pero aun así, que es lo que es tan complicado?

-Que no entiendes nada! Tiene que ser un vestido perfecto, un color bonito pero no demasiado brillante, los detalles son muy importantes, no debe tener un gran escote pero si la suficiente insinuación, no tiene que hacerme ver demasiado baja, ni muy gorda, además que tiene que quedar bien con los zapatos y el maquillaje, y es mejor uno que me haga resaltar los ojos y...

- Entendí, es suficiente-dijo Damon interrumpiéndola

Para suerte de Damon, Elena encontró un hermoso vestido, aunque ella no dejo que se lo vea puesto. Iban caminando de regreso, Elena estaba feliz por haber encontrado lo que buscaba, y Damon estaba cargando con bolsas, porque Elena compró además del vestido, zapatos, un cartera a juego y maquillaje.

-Pero por qué no me dejaste ver?-dijo él, que se quedó con las ganas de ver el hermoso cuerpo de su amiga envuelto en esos preciosos vestidos que seguramente se moldeaban perfectamente a su figura

-Por que te dije que era una sorpresa-respondió Elena tranquilamente

-Pero era necesario mirar hasta el último vestido de todo el centro comercial?-reprochó Damon

-Ya te dije, un vestido es muy importante para una chica, refleja parte de su personalidad, y yo quería el vestido perfecto-dijo Elena

-Pero por qué tanta preparación para una fiesta que se celebra todos los años-dijo Damon naturalmente. En eso sintió que Elena se quedaba atrás. Se giró a verla y se dio cuenta que su mirada estaba mirando el suelo. Pudo denotar como algo brillaba en su mejilla.-_"Esta llorando…oh! Rayos! Ahora que hice!?"_ Elena, que sucede?

-Fue… fue en el baile de primavera en que tú me presentaste a Matt y yo te presenté a Katherine… Lo recuerdas?… Ahí fue cuando empezó todo-dijo Elena con la voz quebrada. Levantó su mirada hacía Damon y él se sintió morir al verla así

-Elena…-se limitó a decir él, y dejando las bolsas en el piso la abrazó suavemente. ¿Qué más podía decir? Nada, se sentía como un tonto por no saber que decir para ayudarla. Pero, a él también le dolía

-Damon… Los extraño mucho…-dijo ella, se notaba que trataba de no llorar pero, siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando se trataba de sus amigos, los sentimientos eran más fuertes.

-Ya, tranquila… Eso es parte del pasado, y ni a Matt ni a Katherine les hubiera gustado que estés llorando, vamos. Qué te parece si vas a tu casa, te bañas y luego vamos con Caroline y Klaus a almorzar?-propuso Damon

-Está bien-dijo ella y asintió con su cabeza. Se secó las lágrimas y luego dibujó una sonrisa-tienes razón, ellos no querrían…

Damon acompañó a Elena hasta su casa y después el se fue a su departamento. Apenas llegó, Elena se dirigió a la sala y puso música a alto volumen, lo suficiente para inundar toda la casa con la melodía. Como su hermano iba a una escuela pupila y su madre, una poderosa ejecutiva, estaba de viaje, tenía toda la casa para ella sola. Una canción empezó a sonar, era una melodía alegre y llena de esperanza, justo lo que ella necesitaba en esos momentos. Guardó las cosas que había comprado, y como Damon le dijo se tomó un baño. 45 minutos después llegó Caroline para ir al Mystic Grill donde se encontrarían con Damon y Klaus.

-Care, como vas con el programa de ayuda?-preguntó Elena

-Uff estamos súper ocupados con los exámenes finales, pero recuerdas ese chico que te conté anoche?-dijo Caroline, Elena miró a Klaus que, aunque se hacía el indiferente pudo notar algo en su mirada-Bueno, me pidió que lo ayude! Es genial, mañana en la tarde iré a su casa para ayudarlo en ciencias! Es fantástico… Y tú, como van en el programa de reciclaje?

-Todo tranquilo por el momento, pero la semana que viene haremos una campaña sobre la importancia de no arrojar basura a la calle, y ahí van a empezar los problemas.

-Por qué?-preguntó Caroline. Hasta el momento, Damon y Klaus se dedicaban a comer y escuchar.

-Porque la idea la planteó Tyler, y seguramente Bonnie le hará la contra, sabes que competitivos que son-dijo Elena

-Ese tonto no sirve para nada, no sé como lo soportas-comentó Damon

-Y yo no sé porque lo odias, que te ha hecho?-dijo Elena

-Simplemente es un tonto-dijo Damon indiferente

-El tonto eres tú-dijo Elena cruzándose de brazos

Al terminar de almorzar todos se estaban despidiendo para irse, pero Klaus le pidió a Elena que se quedara un momento. Caroline miró algo extrañada, pero Damon ya se imaginaba de qué se trataba así que sin más se fue. Una vez solos, Elena también sospechaba la razón, pero quería asegurarse.

-Que sucede, Klaus?-dijo Elena

-Elena, a ti no te voy a mentir, y además tú siempre fuiste una chica muy perceptiva para este tema así que no me iré por las ramas. ¿Quién es ese chico del que habla Caroline?-dijo Klaus, mirando fijamente a su amiga. Elena tuvo que reprimir la más grande de las sonrisas y tratar de sonar lo más natural.

-Es un nuevo vecino, viene de Europa, parece estar interesado en Caroline, y aunque aún no lo conozco, por lo que ella me dijo es muy lindo-dijo Elena, viendo divertida como Klaus creaba puños en sus manos y apretaba los dientes-Oh, vamos Klaus! No puedes estar celoso de ese chico! Care solo le está dando la oportunidad porque piensa que tú nunca le prestaras atención!

-Eh? De que hablas?-dijo Klaus con una cara de total desconcierto

-Por favor, no me vas a decir, que tú, el más grande de los mujeriegos, no se da cuenta cuando su mejor amiga está enamorada de él!-dijo Elena

-Ca… Caroline esta…?-dijo Klaus, demasiado confundido para crear una frase completa

-Sí, claro que lo está, pero Caroline siempre fue una chica un poco tímida para estas cosas, además es de esperar a que el otro de el primer pasó. Vamos, haz que tu fama de conquistador te sirva para algo útil y anímate con Care-le aconsejó Elena

-Estás segura?-dijo Klaus

-Más que segura! Los conozco a los dos muy bien y sé que son el uno para el otro, ahora ve, corre! No querrás que Caroline se vaya sola, por que al llegar a su casa podría encontrarse con el nuevo vecino...-dijo Elena

-Sí, adiós, gracias Elena!-dijo él, atropellando sus palabras y yéndose corriendo para alcanzar a su amiga.

-Esos dos…-dijo para sí misma la chica y negó con la cabeza

Sin más dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacía su casa, pero en la siguiente cuadra se encontró con Damon apoyado en la pared, de brazos cruzados

-Damon? Me esperaste?-preguntó Elena, Damon abrió sorprendido los ojos al escuchar su voz, pero pronto volvió a su mirada arrogante y fría de siempre

-No puedo confiarme de ese mañoso-dijo Damon empezando a caminar con Elena a su lado.

Pasaron frente a su escuela, y vieron que un chico salía de allí

-Mira, ese chico está saliendo de la escuela, que estará haciendo ahí? Hoy no tuvimos clases por duelo-dijo Elena-pobre Prof. Tanner, era un buen maestro

-Como sea, no me interesa-dijo Damon indiferente

-Crees que sea un nuevo? Parece de nuestra edad...-dijo Elena mirando a Damon y sin darse cuenta que el extraño se acercaba

-Disculpe, señorita, acabo de mudarme a la ciudad y quisiera saber dónde queda la avenida Laurel -dijo él chico. Damon lo miró y parecía reprimir un gruñido

-Sí claro, está a tres calles al norte -dijo Elena, rogando que Damon se contuviera

-Oh, muchas gracias-dijo el extraño, pero, como Damon muy bien notó, aun no dejaba de mirar a Elena

-Disculpe, de casualidad usted se ha inscrito en esta escuela?-preguntó Elena, que le había ganado la curiosidad

-Así es, pero por favor háblame de tú, mi nombre es Kol-dijo el chico.

-Mi nombre es Elena Gilbert y él es Damon Salvatore-dijo Elena

-Un gusto conocerte, Elena-dijo Kol, besando su mano. Damon se veía cada vez peor

-Igualmente, y creo que nos veremos mañana, nosotros también asistimos a esta escuela-dijo Elena

-Entonces será un honor asistir al colegio con tan hermosa belleza-dijo él con una mirada seductora

-YA DEJA DE COQUETEARLE!-explotó Damon, poniéndose en medio

-Oh, lo siento, pensé que solo la acompañabas, pero veo que eres su novio, mil disculpas-dijo amablemente Kol

-NO ES MI NOVIO!-dijo Elena, al instante

-Entonces?-dijo Kol, bastante confundido

-Nada, nada, ya vamos Damon!-dijo Elena enojada, lanzándole una mirada fulminante a Damon. Luego agregó dulcemente-nos vemos Kol, perdona el comportamiento de mi amigo

Elena se llevó a Damon casi arrastrando, mientras el otro chico los miraba algo confundido, pero luego se fue con una sonrisa.

-Eres idiota o qué?!-le dijo Elena con notable enfado

-Yo? Y tú? Ese tipo un poco más y se te tiraba en sima!-le dijo Damon en el mismo tono

-Acaso te piensas que lo hubiera dejado?-dijo Elena con un toque de indignación

-Pues tú parecías darle pase libre!-le reprochó Damon

-Solo intentaba ser amable!-se excusó la chica

-Ja! Yo diría demasiado amable!-se burló el

-Ya me tienes harta! No confías en mi?!-preguntó ella, a ese punto ya habían llegado a la puerta de Elena. Damon se cruzo de brazos y miro a otro lado-Eres un idiota, TE ODIO, DAMON!-gritó la azabache, y se metió a su casa con un sonoro portazo

_-"Perfecto, se han peleado"-_pensó Kol, observando escondido, y con una sonrisa triunfal. Quedó congelado al ver como Damon dirigía una mirada filosa a su escondite. Se apretó más contra la pared, pero al fin Damon se fue, negando con la cabeza.

-"_Rayos! Tengo que arreglar las cosas con Elena, pero mejor esperar a que se calme, y que esa tonta se dé cuenta de que a mí no me grita, esperare, luego vendré a buscarla, además, al final siempre es ella la que viene a pedir perdón"_-pensó Damon, alejándose con el seño fruncido.

_-"Ese idiota, que se cree, no entiendo porque no confía en mi… Bueno, en realidad él solo quiere cuidarme, pero me molesta pensar que no me tenga confianza. Supongo que como siempre tendré que ir a pedirle disculpas, ese tonto es demasiado orgulloso, pero aun así que no se piense que puede gritarme cuando quiera, va a tener que esperar para que lo vaya a buscar, que aprenda la lección"_-pensó Elena, apretando los puños.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: "Las verdaderas intenciones, el peligro acecha"

Al día siguiente, en la mañana, Elena se preparaba para ir al colegio. Buscó su mochila, desayunó levemente, y después de ponerse los zapatos salió de su casa. Afuera se encontró a Damon, que justo pasaba frente a su casa. Sus miradas enfadas chocaron, y parecían echar chispas. Elena cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar a su lado

-Hola, Salvatore-dijo fríamente

-Hola, Gilbert-dijo él de la misma forma. Los dos miraban al frente, y mantenía cierta distancia.

Al llegar a la escuela se encontraron con Caroline y Klaus, que en seguida notaron que se habían peleado.

-Klaus, soy yo, o estos dos están que echan humo?-dijo Caroline en un susurro

-No eres tú, yo creo que estos dos se pelearon, otra vez…-respondió Klaus de la misma forma

-Que hacen ustedes dos? Que tanto hablan?-dijo Damon

-Eh, nada, es que necesito que Caroline me acompañe a ver si han encontrado… mi campera, si mi campera que me olvidé-dijo Klaus y se fue llevándose a Caroline

-Pero que haces?-le dijo Caroline ya un poco más alejados

-Si los dejamos solos si o si van a tener que hablar, tal vez se arreglen-dijo Klaus

-Sí, pero tengo miedo de que si están demasiado tiempo solos se terminen matando-dijo Caroline, lanzándoles un última mirada, y observando preocupada como los dos estaban mirando hacia otro lado

-Creo que voy a buscar a Tyler, él SI confía en mí-dijo Elena

-Haz lo que quieras, niña-dijo Damon cortante

-Imbécil-dijo ella en contraataque, y se fue

Claro, Elena había dicho eso solo para molestar a Damon, pero ni si quiera sabía si Tyler había llegado o donde estaba. Empezó a caminar por el patio, cuando una voz la llamó.

-Oh, Elena, que bueno verte de nuevo-dijo un chico. Elena se giró y se encontró con un chico de ojos marrones y cabello marron.

-Kol-dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Te quería pedir, si no es mucha molestia, que me mostraras el colegio, pues tengo miedo de perderme

-Claro, no hay problema

-Además así podríamos conocernos mejor-dijo el chico con una mirada insinuante

-Sí claro, cuéntame de ti-dijo Elena, que al estar tan distraída por la pelea con Damon ni si quiera se dio cuenta de la mirada de Kol

Un rato después, tuvieron que entrar a clases. Elena y Damon se sentaban juntos, pero ni si quiera se hablaron, se ignoraron completamente. Kol fue asignado al banco de atrás de Elena. Elena se dio cuenta que Damon estaba diferente, en la mañana había estado frío y cortante, pero ahora además se notaba molesto. No le dio importancia y prefirió poner atención en la clase. En el descanso Elena se fue a charlar con Klaus aprovechando que Caroline estaba hablando con Jenna sobre el programa de ayuda.

-Y? Como te fue ayer?-preguntó Elena. Klaus suspiró derrotado y miró al piso

-No pude. Al principio empezamos a charlar sobre cualquier cosa, y cuando estaba a punto de decirle llegó su "amiguito" y como vive al lado de Caroline vino con nosotros y no pude hablar con ella

-No te preocupes, ya hablaran…-dijo Elena con esperanzas

-Eso espero… pero ahora me tengo que ir, le prometí a Heyley que almorzaría con ella-dijo cambiando la mirada de derrota por una sonrisa

-Klaus, eres un mujeriego! Pobre Care-dijo Elena negando con la cabeza

-Ya me conoces!-dijo él y se fue

Elena empezó a caminar por el parque de la escuela, cuando una mano la agarró y la tiró detrás de un árbol

-Con que coqueteando con el nuevo?-dijo Damon aprisionándola contra el árbol

-Celoso?-preguntó ella

-No respondiste a mi pregunta-dijo él. Los dos estaban muy cerca y se lanzaban miradas desafiantes

-No sé de donde sacaste que estábamos coqueteando-dijo Elena

-Desde mi punto de vista así era-dijo él

-La vida me ha enseñado a no confiar en tú punto de vista-dijo Elena. Sintió la cálida respiración de Damon acariciándole la mejilla

-Pues eso era lo que la mirada de ese tipo me decía-dijo Damon

-Deberías saber que he aprendido a manejar las distancias cortas

-Que tan cortas?-dijo acercándose un poco más

-Lo suficiente…y ni si te ocurra hacerle absolutamente nada a Kol

-Por que no? Ese maldito esta coqueteándole a MI chica-dijo Damon posesivamente

-Por que lo prometiste, perdiste la apuesta Damon, Kol me llevará al baile. Ah, y no soy tuya-dijo Elena y zafándose del aprisionamiento se fue de allí con una mirada triunfal

Damon quedó estático, por su estúpido orgullo y no haber arreglado las cosas antes con Elena, no se dio cuenta cuando Kol le había pedido a Elena ir al baile. Ahora, había perdido la apuesta.

-"_Maldición! Ahora tendré que aguantarme que ese pervertido manosee a Elena y estoy seguro que ese maldito piensa llegar a más que solo el baile!"-_pensó Damon con furia y golpeando el árbol frente a él.

El día siguiente no fue muy productivo, Damon estaba más enojado con Elena por ir al baile con Kol, y eso no ayudaba en nada a arreglar las cosas, solo las empeoraba. Y Kol, con la excusa de "chico nuevo que no conoce a nadie" estaba todo el día con Elena. Klaus intentaba hacer entrar en razón a Damon diciéndole que se calmara, que arreglara las cosas con Elena, que con la mente fría pensaría mejor acerca del problema, pero Damon era muy orgulloso y testarudo. Caroline hacía lo mismo con Elena, recibiendo el mismo resultado. Damon y Elena ya ni si quiera se hablaban, y todos en la escuela se dieron cuenta de que Kol pretendía algo con Elena.  
>Pasaron dos, tres, cuatro días y las cosas solo parecían empeorar. Elena convenció al maestro de que la cambiara de lugar junto con Kol, para así "ayudarlo", y eso solo hizo enojar más a Damon. Claro que el antiguo banco de Elena fue rápidamente ocupado por una tal Andie, aunque le costó una pelea con otras cuantas chicas que tampoco derrocharían la oportunidad de sentarse junto al codiciado Damon Salvatore. De vez en cuando las miradas de Damon y Elena chocaban, pero estaban llenadas de frialdad y reproche. Kol observaba todo desde afuera, y estaba satisfecho de que todo fuera conforme al plan. Damon estaba como loco, estaba muy enojado, bastante alterable y tremendamente celoso. El de ojos oscuros recordó la charla que tuvo el primer día en la escuela.<p>

_***Flash back***_

_**Vemos a un chico ojos oscuros acompañado de un chico de ojos fríos de nombre Finn que era su contacto dentro de la escuela.**_

_**-Con que Gilbert, eh? Olvídalo amigo, esa chica es imposible. Es muy hermosa y tiene carácter, por lo que mucho la pretenden, pero créeme que es inalcanzable. Es muy carismática y tiene muchos amigos que la defienden. Primero que nada, vez que a su lado hay una chica de cabello marrón? Su nombre es Caroline Forbes, parece dulce y amable, pero es muy fuerte y querrá matarte si le haces daño a su amiga. Luego, ves los dos chicos? Son Damon y Klaus. Damon te hará la cruz ni bien pongas un ojo en ella y te ganarás su odio. No te dejará ni acercarte. Klaus no te hará nada si intentas seducirla, pero si llegas a hacerle algo él también se convertirá en tu enemigo. Olvídala amigo, hay chicas más fáciles, aunque tal vez no tan hermosas.-dijo Finn**_

_**-Tonterías, Elena va a ser mía-dijo Kol con sus ojos clavados en ella**_

_**-Pues te deseo suerte, y para que sepas, Klaus, Damon y Caroline no serán los únicos que te odien cuando quieras lastimarla-Aconsejó Finn**_

_***Fin Flash Back***_

-"_Estupideces, fue muy fácil, simplemente celos para Damon, enojo entre los dos, y listo! Elena solo para mí sin interrupciones, aunque los otros dos me miran feo, tal vez notan levemente mis intenciones, pero esos no me dan miedo, el principal problema era Damon y ya está eliminado. Todo va perfecto, vas a sufrir, Salvatore, pero aun falta para lo peor…"-_pensó Kol con malicia

Sonó el timbre de salida, todos se levantaron y empezaron a guardar sus cosas. Damon lo hizo rápidamente, y se fue del salón con una mirada de enfado. Cuando Elena salió notó que el ya se había ido.

-Estúpido…-dijo por lo bajo

-Me lo dices a mí, Elena?-dijo una voz

-Eh, no, Kol no es para ti

-Puedo acompañarte a tu casa?-preguntó el chico

-Claro-dijo Elena con una sonrisa

-Noté que tú y Damon no se hablan, acaso están peleados? Es que el primer día que los vi parecían buenos amigos-dijo Kol con inocencia

-Sí, nos peleamos hace unos días…-dijo Elena viendo el piso

-Puedo preguntar por qué?

-Solo tonterías…-dijo Elena

-Pues no lo parecen, parece que de verdad se detestaran-insistió él chico

-En verdad, son… tonterías…-dijo Elena

-Crees que se arreglen pronto?

-En verdad… no lo sé… parece que cada vez empeorara

-Pues si me preguntas, si en verdad se pelearon por tonterías, entonces no tiene caso que se arreglen, es decir, si su amistad es tan inestable solo te traerá más problemas. Tal vez sería mejor que las cosas tomaran su curso por si solas-aconsejó Kol

-Tal vez tengas razón… después de todo pareciera que Damon no confiara en mi…-dijo Elena. Kol notó en sus ojos un toque de tristeza, y reprimió una sonrisa maliciosa.

Mientras tanto, varias cuadras más adelante, Damon era perseguido por Klaus que no dejaba de atormentarlo con preguntas

-Pero por que pelearon?-preguntó como por quinta vez

-Por que esa estúpida se fue a coquetearle al imbécil de Kol-dijo Damon, esperanzado que de una vez por todas Klaus lo dejara en paz

-Ah, entonces tú te pusiste celoso y Elena lo interpretó como falta de confianza-dijo Klaus

-Claro que no "¿_y este como sabe?_"-negó Damon

-Sabes que tengo razón, pero Damon, si no arreglas las cosas con Elena no podrás hacer nada

-¿Hacer nada sobre qué?-preguntó Damon

-¿Qué, eres tonto? Está claro que Kol solo quiere jugar con Elena-dijo Klaus

-¿Acaso crees que no le he notado? A ese bastardo se le lee en la mirada-dijo Damon que comenzaba a cesar un poco en su terquedad

-¿Lo ves? Y estando peleados no podrás ayudarla

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Ese estúpido le está llenando la cabeza a esa niña tonta

-Al estar distanciado de Elena, Klaus aprovecha para acercarse

-Explícate-exigió el

-Que tú antes te pasabas todo el día con Elena, porque ahora Caroline y yo estamos muy ocupados con el programa de ayuda, pero como están peleados, Elena esta sola por lo que Kol aprovecha y usa la ventaja de ser el nuevo para estar con ella.-explicó Klaus

-¿Que sugieres?

-Que hagan las pases

-Imposible, esa niña está muy enojada con migo

-Y tú con ella. Pero lo que no entiendo es por que aun no haz intentado matar a Kol...-dijo el

-Por una apuesta

-¿Apuesta?

-Sí, le aposté a Elena que si en dos semanas no conseguía pareja para el baile entonces ella tendría que hacerme las próximas 10 tareas de literatura, pero si ella ganaba yo prometía no hacerle nada al imbécil que la invitara

-Vaya que se mueve rápido Kol…

-Sí, el muy maldito se lo pidió el primer día en la escuela antes de que empezaran las clases

-Qué extraño… si supuestamente no conocía a nadie y era nuevo en la ciudad, como es que se enteró del baile y luego invitó justamente a Elena la primera vez que la vio?

-Ya lo habíamos encontrado antes, el día que fuimos a comer, cuando volvíamos nos lo encontramos saliendo de la escuela y nos preguntó, o más bien le preguntó a Elena, por el centro comercial-dijo Damon. El enfado se colaba por su voz

-Eso es más raro, es decir supuestamente la escuela estaba cerrada por duelo, o sea que no abría en todo el día, entonces que hacía en el colegio?

-Yo que se-dijo Damon, pero había tomado en cuenta lo dicho

Mientras tanto, en una ciudad de Europa, un hombre de ojos verdes y cabellera negra, rasgos que sus hijos heredaron, colgaba el teléfono de su oficina con furia

-Maldición!-dijo el hombre, sacó su celular y marcó un numero-Stefan, nuestras sospechas eran ciertas. Ese bastardo quiere venganza, cuanto antes debes ir a ver a tu hermano

-Sí, padre-contestó una voz en el parlante del móvil

Giuseppe Salvatore, padre de Damon y Stefan Salvatore y dueño de la empresa de tecnología más famosa de Europa, no era un tonto. Conocía las reglas del juego y sabía con qué estaba tratando. Luego de vencer y llevar a casi a la quiebra a la compañía de Mikael, y conociendo la fama de ese hombre, mandó gente a investigar. Sus sospechas acababan de ser confirmadas, Mikael estaba tras sus hijos. Tal como lo decía el mensaje de amenaza que había llegado una mañana a la empresa de Giuseppe.

Volviendo a la ciudad, Damon estaba muy enojado y no sabía cómo calmarse. Caminaba de un lado a otro y golpeaba la pared o el sillón, intentando tranquilizarse. Lanzaba blasfemia por lo bajo y maldecía a Kol. Pensaba lo tonta que era Elena por dejarse influenciar, y quería degollar a Kol por intentar jugar con Elena.  
>Al otro día fue igual en el colegio, Damon y Elena no se hablaban, Kol le llenaba la cabeza a Elena, Caroline y Klaus no sabían qué hacer, y a todos les daban miedo las miradas entre Damon y Elena. Esa noche sería el baile de primavera. En la tarde, alguien tocó a la puerta del apartamento de Damon<p>

-Stefan?-dijo extrañado la ver a un hombre de unos 25 años, alto, de ojos verde y pelo rubio, y bien cuidado.

-Al fin abres-respondió el hombre, entrando al apartamento

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Damon, que no estaba de humor, menos para recibir a su hermano mayor. Cerró la puerta.

-Padre me mandó-respondió fríamente el mayor

-¿Para qué?-cuestionó el menor

-¿Recuerdas que hace un tiempo había una empresa que le hacía la contra a la empresa de padre, pero al final casi termina en la quiebra?-preguntó

-Creo que si…

-Bueno, el dueño ha colocado otra empresa en otro rubro, y volvió a colocarse en la alta sociedad, ahora quiere vengarse de la empresa de padre eliminando su descendencia-explicó

-O sea tú y yo-dedujo Damon

-Así es, y padre me dijo que viniera a avisarte. Tiene a mucha gente investigando, pero no tienen las pruebas necesarias para realizar una denuncia. Tienes que tener cuidado, Mikael es muy poderoso, tiene muchos aliados, y por lo que han averiguado, le gusta hacer sufrir a las víctimas de forma indirecta para luego hacer el remate final. Posiblemente él tenga gente espiándonos, conozca tus horarios, con quien te juntas, quienes son amigos y quienes tus enemigos y todas esas cosas. Hay sospechas que el resurgimiento de su fortuna sea producto de trafico de drogas, estafas, o engaños, pero el muy maldito se las arregla para salir limpio y que otro reciba la culpa. Eso era todo lo que tenía que decirte-Dijo Stefan. Se levantó dispuesto a irse pero antes de salir se dio la vuelta-Estaré viviendo en el departamento de al lado por el momento, padre quiere que te 'cuide' pero no esperes mucho de mí. Asegúrate que no te pase nada o me echaran a mí la culpa. Ah, y deberías ordenar este lugar, yo diría que le hace falta un toque femenino

Sin más el mayor de los hermanos Salvatore se fue. A Damon ese último comentario no le hizo mucha gracia, y menos con el humor que estaba, pero, ¿Por qué rayos en ese momento pensó en Elena? Movió su cabeza de lado a lado, seguramente era porque estaba confundido y aturdido. Claro, su hermano apareció de la nada en su apartamento, diciéndole muy tranquilamente que un tipo loco lo quería matar a los dos para vengarse de su padre y que tuviera cuidado por que atacaba a sus víctimas de forma indirecta y que seguramente sabía TODO sobre él.

_-"Un momento podría ser que Kol… no, imposible. Solo es una maldita coincidencia"-_pensó el ambarino.

Vio la hora y se dio cuenta que tenía que empezar a prepararse para el baile. Pero antes iría a comprar algo para comer, tenía hambre. Buscó dinero y un abrigo, y al salir al pasillo…

-Damon, cuánto tiempo-dijo una voz femenina. Damon se giró y vio salir del ascensor a una mujer muy hermosa de unos 22 años, ojos azules y expresivos y cabellera rubia y cortada en capas. Estaba cargada de bolsas, seguramente venía del supermercado

-Lexi, que gusto verte-dijo él con una sonrisa.

Lexi era la esposa de su hermano, era arquitecta pero su pasión era la fotografía. Damon nunca entendió como se casó con su hermano, ya que ella era tan dulce y carismática, en cambio Stefan era frío y solitario. Stefan era policía, el empleo ideal para él, pero al parecer Giuseppe se las había arreglada para que lo dejaran viajar y establecerse por un tiempo, para "cuidar" a su hermano menor.

-Parece que ahora seremos vecinos-dijo la mujer. Por cada piso había solo dos departamentos enormes, por lo que se verían bastante seguido. En eso la puerta del departamento "B" se abrió

-Lexi, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no hagas esfuerzos-dijo la voz de Stefan, acercándose para cargar las bolsas. Damon notó que su voz no era tan fría cuando le hablaba a su esposa.

-Lo siento cariño, pero si solo estoy de dos meses, deberías disfrutar ahora, luego vendrán los problemas-dijo la mujer. Lexi estaba embarazada

-De que hablas?-preguntó Stefan

-Nada, cariño, no te preocupes.-dijo Lexi con una pequeña risa-Mejor vamos adentro que tenemos que terminar de ordenar. Adiós Damon, nos vemos

-Adiós-dijo el chico metiéndose en el ascensor.

Mientras tanto, Elena estaba preparándose para ir al baile, se había puesto el vestido y ahora estaba maquillándose levemente. El vestido era de un color azul, medio largo, ceñido en el pecho y la cintura, pero suelto en la falda. Sin escote pero con insinuación, y combinado con unas sandalias de fiestas negras. Tenía puestos unos aros que le regaló Caroline en su cumpleaños, una pulsera a juego con los aros que le regaló Klaus, y una cadenita con una "E" en oro muy hermosa que le regaló Damon en su cumpleaños de 12 años. Aún se preguntaba por qué se había puesto el collar, pero siempre se respondía que eran amigos, no novios, por lo que no tenía por qué quedarse con las ganas de ponerse el hermoso accesorio. Se miró al espejo asegurándose que todo estuviera en su lugar, ahora solo restaba esperar a que su pareja viniera por ella

Mientras tanto, Kol manejaba hacía la casa de Elena, pensando en su plan

-"_Maldición! Pensé que solo eran amigos, no esperaba que estuvieran enamorados entre sí. Elena es una chica decente y no hace ni un mes que la conozco, no me dejará acostarme con ella, y yo creo que ni podré robarle un beso. Ni modo, tendrá que ser a la fuerza, el plan tendrá que ajustarse a la situación, aunque el paso final será el mismo. Disfruta tu último día de vida, Elena Gilbert, es lo que recibes al ser la mejor amiga de Damon, y además ser tan hermosa. Vas a sufrir, Salvatore_"-pensó Kol.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: "¿Tan solo una discusión?"

Kol llegó a la casa de Elena y en seguida fue recibido por la chica. Él la miró con descaro, observando cada detalle, cada curva, cada centímetro de la perfecta figura de la chica. Y ese vestido se moldeaba a su cuerpo. De repente se sintió muy impaciente, pero debía esperar, el plan debía ser ejecutado con absoluta dedicación para óptimos resultados. Con caballerosidad le abrió la puerta de acompañantes y luego se dirigió a la puerta de conductor. Ya tenía 16 años, y gracias a la autorización de sus padres podía manejar. Bueno, eso decía la ley, pero sus padres murieron, y su tutor encargado era, justamente, su jefe, la persona que lo había enviado a este trabajo, claro que ese hombre no era para nada un padre, solo se dedicaba a pasarle dinero semanal y encargarle trabajos de vez en cuando. Ni si quiera vivía con él.  
>Al llegar al baile, Kol le ofreció su brazo a Elena y entraron juntos. Llegaban un poco tarde, por lo que la mayoría ya había llegado. La música sonaba inundándolo todo, y varias personas se movían al ritmo la música. Damon estaba sentado junto a Klaus, su mirada y la de Elena no tardaron en cruzarse, chocando de manera fulminante. Elena se giró ofendida, dándole la espalda, y la mirada ambarina paso de ser fulminante a una de puro odio dirigida a Elena<p>

-Mira, Elena se ve muy hermosa, Kol parece orgulloso de ella-dijo Klaus

-Sí, ese maldito la exhibe como un trofeo-dijo Damon, echando veneno en sus palabras

-Bueno, ha logrado lo que muchos han querido-dijo Klaus, tomando un poco de jugo-otra vez le han puesto licor ponche, quien crees que haya sido?

-Y yo que se-dijo Damon. Alguien lo golpeó por detrás, y el ambarino se giró con una mirada asesina.

-Estúpido! Como dejaste a mi Elena en manos de ese imbécil que solo quiere jugar con ella!-dijo Tyler. El chico siempre estuvo enamorado de Elena, y siempre decía que se ella era su mujer. Digamos que su relación con Damon no era muy 'afectiva'

-Primero que nada, no es TÚ Elena, y segundo, NO ME MOLESTES!-Dijo Damon, bastante fastidiado

-Ya cálmate Damon, no he podido hablar con Elena porque Kol no la deja nunca sola, así que no se por qué pelearon, pero en vez de estar ahí sentado con un humor de perros, haz algo para recuperar a Elena antes que ese tipo termine llevándose a la cama!-le dijo Caroline

-Elena no haría algo así-dijo Damon

-Tal vez no, pero ella sabe que aunque sea un beso eso te enfadará mucho a ti, a eso le sumamos que están peleados y el hecho que ella es muy impulsiva, no sé qué va a resultar-dijo Caroline- Piensas quedarte allí sentado toda la noche mientras ese tipo aprovecha que Elena está confundida?-le dijo

-No puedo hacer nada-dijo mirando al otro lado

-Perdió la apuesta-dijo Klaus, no fue necesario explicar más

-Y desde cuando a ti te importa una tonta apuesta más que Elena? Sabes, haz lo que quieras, pero si Elena termina llorando en un rincón de su habitación, después de matar al imbécil de Kol, iré por ti. Vamos a bailar Klaus-dijo Caroline

-Yo que tú le haría caso, puedo asegurarte que pega fuerte-dijo Klaus y se fue con Caroline a la pista

Damon se quedó solo, sentado allí, mirando como Elena y Kol bailaban animadamente. Podía verlo en la cara de ese maldito, el deseo, la lujuria y el descaro al ver a Elena mover su cuerpo al compás de la música. Ella no hacía nada, sabía que Damon los estaba viendo, quería hacerlo enojar, quería que viera que ella no era una niña tonta, que si quería podía ser alguien independiente y madura. Y, en cierta forma y aunque su orgullo no le permitiera aceptarlo, bailaba para Damon, para que él la viera.

-"_No me provoques, Gilbert_"-pensó Damon

Caroline tenía razón, al diablo con la apuesta, su pelea con Elena y su orgullo. Al diablo con todo! No iba a permitir que ese bastardo se saliera con la suya! Vio como Kol se acercaba a ella, apuntando a sus labios, pero ella de un rápido movimiento giró la cabeza y el beso fue a caer en su mejilla. Eso era suficiente para Damon para terminar explotando. Por Dios! Eso se parecía cada vez más a una tortura! Ella se rió dulcemente y le dijo algo que Damon no escuchó por el ruido y la lejanía, cuando se dio cuenta Kol se había ido, seguramente a buscar algo para tomar. De seguro que sabía que tenían licor, y es fácil deducir al ver a Elena que es una niña inocente que no está acostumbrada a beber. Ella estaba sola, en medio de la pista. Miró más atrás y vio la puerta al jardín sin nadie en medio. Este era su momento, se levantó de la silla, fue rápidamente hacia Elena, la tomó del brazo y se la llevó allí. Una vez fuera la tiró contra la pared, de la ira que sentía midió mal la fuerza y le dañó levemente. Esta vez se aseguró que ella no pudiera escapar aprisionándola con la pared y su cuerpo y colocando sus brazos a los lados de la cabeza de ella

-Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?!-le gritó. Una vez más sus alientos se fundieron en una ventisca cálida.

-A mi? Tú eres el loco que me saca arrastrando y luego me estampa contra la pared-le dijo Elena

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que ese tipo un poco más y se te abalanza ahí mismo en medio de la pista-dijo Damon, desesperado por la actitud de la chica

-Ya te lo dije, se cómo manejar las distancias cortas.

-No tanto, un poco más y te besa

-Así que estabas espiándonos?

-Y que hay si lo hice?

-Teníamos un trato, prometiste no hacerle nada a Kol

-Nunca fui de tener mucho auto control, y en cualquier momento voy y le parto la boca de una piña a ese Imbécil por querer besarte

-Todo por un inocente beso en la mejilla?-dijo Elena, que empezaba a divertirse de ver a Damon descontrolado

-La intención es lo que cuenta, y créeme que ese tipo quiere mucho más que 'un inocente beso en la mejilla'

-No sé cual es tú problema

-Que tú pareces darle pase libre

-Tal vez lo esté haciendo…

-No me provoques, Elena, ya te lo dije, no tengo auto control

-No me digas, Damon, eso explicaría todas las chicas que han compartido la cama contigo

-No estamos hablando de mi, Elena, estamos hablando de tú terquedad, que por querer molestarme a mi no te das cuenta que estas tentando a Kol

-No siempre todo se trata de ti, Damon

-Si cuando es sobre ti

-Así? Y se puede saber por qué?

-Por que tú eres mía Elena, y no voy a dejar que un imbécil te ponga las manos encima. Tú eres mía, por lo tanto puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera-le dijo acercándose más a su oreja.

-Qué lástima Damon, porque esta vez perdiste, Kol es mucho más comprensible y él si me escucha. En este momento debe estar esperándome y no quiero que se impaciente-dijo Elena dispuesta a irse.

-Ah, no, tú no te vas, que no te das cuenta que ese tipo te está llenando la cabeza?-le dijo Damon, tomándole las muñecas y colocándoselas a un lado para asegurarse que no se escapara

-Ya basta Damon, te estás portando como un niño celoso-le reprochó Elena

-Celoso puede ser, como un niño seguro que no

-A mi parecer si

-Un niño no querría besarte Elena-dijo Damon, y sin hacerse esperar la beso antes que pudiera reaccionar.

Elena se quedó estática, con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa. Sabía que eso estaba mal, que no debería estar pasando pero se sorprendió diciéndose que lo había deseado tanto… Sintió la lengua de Damon rozar sus labios, pidiéndole permiso. Entonces se dejó llevar por el corazón dejando los pensamientos y la lógica de lado, cerró sus ojos y correspondió dejándole paso libre a la lengua de su mejor amigo. Damon aflojó el agarre de las muñecas para pasar a tomarla de la cintura y profundizar el beso, a lo que Elena respondió pasando sus brazos por su cuello. Ninguno de los dos podía asegurar si estaban soñando o era la realidad. Aquel beso tan esperado, tan deseado por los dos, tantas veces insinuado y que por fin era verdad, se sentía más glorioso de lo que jamás se hubiesen imaginado. Damon bajó un poco su mano derecha, y comenzó a acariciarle la pierna, subiendo poco a poco hasta empezar a colarse levemente por la falda del vestido. Pero Damon tenía razón, Kol le había llenado la cabeza a Elena con mentiras y consejos falsos. De repente y sin saber porque, ella empezó a pensar que Damon solo la usaba, que solo se estaba divirtiendo, que con ese beso esperaba comprar su perdón, para luego volver a tenerla a su disposición. La voz de Kol diciéndole mentiras que ella confundía con consejos rebotaba en su mente, se separó de Damon bruscamente y un sonido de 'Plaf!' hizo que los pájaros de un árbol cercano huyeran volando

-Pero que te pasa!?-le dijo Damon con una mano en su mejilla adolorida

-A ti que te pasa!?-le gritó Elena. Damon notó que sus ojos brillaban- No me confundas con una de tus amiguitas de viernes en la noche! No quiero que me lastimen Damon!-dijo Elena y se fue corriendo hacia adentro

-_Pero, Elena… Si yo lo que menos quiero es lastimarte…_-Pensó Damon observando la puerta por donde había ido la chica.

Elena se adentró entre la gente que bailaba alegremente y asegurándose que no hubiera ningún rastro de tristeza buscó a Kol.

-Elena, donde habías estado?-preguntó el chico con falsa preocupación

-De repente me sentí mal y decidí salir-dijo ella en excusa.

-Te sientes mejor?-dijo él- porque si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa.

-No, no te preocupes, estoy bien-dijo Elena, fingiendo una sonrisa. Vio como Damon entraba y la miraba fijamente-pero no tengo ganas de bailar, vamos afuera, si?

-Claro, lo que quieras, preciosa-dijo Kol y los dos se dirigieron al patio.

Damon pensó que solo se había alejado para que él no los viera, y eso lo enojo más aún.

Media hora después Damon estaba como loco, y mientras Kol no dejaba de insinuársele a Elena, quien siempre lo apartaba, los demás no sabían cómo calmarlo.

-Damon cálmate, Elena puede ser un poco ingenua pero no es tonta, no va a terminar acostándose con Kol, tú mismo lo dijiste, ella no haría algo así-dijo Caroline

-Esa niña se dejo influenciar tanto por ese imbécil que ya ni sabe lo que hace-dijo Damon, de brazos cruzados

-Tal vez sí, pero Elena no es tonta-le dijo Tyler

-Además, Elena ya es grande, ella sabe cuidarse sola-dijo Klaus

-Podrá tener 16 años, pero sigue siendo una niña tonta-le contestó Damon

-No será que algo paso hace un rato?-le dijo Klaus, indagando en su mirada

-Que… que pudo haber pasado?-dijo Damon, un poco nervioso

-No sé, pero yo vi como te la llevas al jardín-dijo Klaus

-Ya deja pensar en cosas pervertidas!-le dijo Caroline, pero Tyler aun estaba procesando lo escuchado

-Habla pulgoso, le hiciste algo a mi Elena!?-dijo Tyler, tomándolo bruscamente de la camisa

-Déjame en paz, tan solo discutimos, esa niña tonta no quiso escucharme-le dijo Damon, y se soltó

-Damon, yo creo que el que se está comportando como un niño celoso eres tú-le dijo Caroline. Damon se le quedó viendo incrédulo. La chica empezó a sentirse nerviosa por la mirada del ambarino- Que… que pasa?

-No, no, nada-dijo Damon

-Damon! Damon!-dijeron dos voces acercándose corriendo

-Que quieren-preguntó Damon de mala gana

-Es Elena!-dijo Logan

-Que pasa con ella!?-Dijo Damon

-Vimos como Kol la metía a la fuerza a su auto y después se iba a toda velocidad!-dijo Mason

-Que!?-dijeron todos

-Maldición! Ese bastardo! Porque no los seguí cuando se fueron!-decía Damon con rabia.

-Estúpido! Tú tenías que cuidarla! Como la dejaste con ese maldito sin vigilarla!-le dijo Tyler, pero Damon estaba tan ocupado lanzando maldiciones por lo bajo que ni lo escuchó

-Ese maldito…-dijo Klaus entre dientes

-Esperen… Elena tenía su celular con ella, y le dije que lo pusiera en vibrador por si las dudas no interrumpiera una momento romántico-dijo Caroline. Damon y Tyler la miraron con ojos asesinos. Caroline continuó- podemos llamarla, así Kol no se enterará y tal vez tengamos una pista de a donde se encuentre

-Es una buena idea, yo llamo-dijo Klaus. Sacó su celular y marcó el número de Elena.

Mientras tanto, Elena corría tanto como podía, pero digamos que ese vestido no era muy "deportivo". Sintió que algo vibraba en su bolso

-"_Maldición, no hay salida! Me están llamando… por favor, que sea uno de los chicos_."-pensó Elena

Miró a los lados, estaba atrapada. Presionó el botón de 'atender' sobre la tela de la cartera. En ese momento Kol llegó.

En la fiesta, todos estaban expectantes. Klaus puso una cara de susto, luego una de sorpresa, para terminar con una de puro odio.

-El maldito ha lanzado el celular, seguramente se le salió la batería en la caída, pero he grabado la llamada-dijo Klaus. Puso la grabación en altavoz.

_-Ese vestido es incomodo para correr? No te preocupes, en seguida me desharé de él-dijo la maliciosa voz de Kol_

_-Eres un maldito pervertido! Que piensas hacerme?-sonó la voz de Elena_

_-Vaya que tiene carácter la chica. ¿Quieres saberlo? Me enviaron a matarte, pero primero voy a divertirme contigo y ni Salvatore ni ninguno de tus tontos amigos podrá hacer nada, porque todos se están divirtiendo en la fiesta, mientras tu estas atrapada…-dijo Kol_

_-Eres un pervertido! Ni creas que te será tan fácil!_

_-No te preocupes, ya me imaginaba que sería difícil de domar. -dijo Kol. Se escuchó un forcejeó._

_-Suéltame!-gritó Elena._ Luego se cortó la llamada

-Ese maldito! Lo voy a descuartizar!-dijo Tyler entre dientes

-Ese pervertido! Le cortaría su… es un maldito!-dijo Caroline

-Esperen…-dijo Damon, atrayendo la atención de todos. Se notaba pensativo

-Que pasa?-preguntó el Klaus

-Ponla otra vez-pidió Damon. -Ese sonido…lo conozco…me suena…

-De que hablas?-preguntó Caroline

-Claro! Es el sonido de las cascada! Deben de estar en las cascadas!-dijo Damon

-Es verdad parece agua…-concordó Caroline

-Elena y yo pasábamos horas jugando allí de pequeños-dijo Damon, y se fue corriendo

-Espera, Damon…!-dijo Klaus pero fue muy tarde

-Pero hay dos cascadas, la del norte y la del este…-dijo Tyler

-Yo y Klaus iremos al del norte, ustedes vayan al del este, nos mantendremos en contacto por celular-dijo Caroline

-Sí, vamos -dijo Klaus, y los dos juntos corrieron al estacionamiento.

_

**AVISO!**

**Gracias por todas las reviews de los anteriores capítulos! Este es el primer fic que hago y no pensé que podría llegar a tanto, muchísimas gracias!  
>Ahora el aviso: Mañana me iré de viaje por las vacaciones y no se si podre actualizar tan seguido, seguiré escribiendo y es posible que actualice después del 10 de enero, si no es que antes. Espero que entiendan y otra vez muchísimas gracias :) <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 "Habrá que arreglárselas sola!"

***Flash Back***

**Una pequeña niña de ojos marrones lloraba con sus pequeñas manitos en sus ojos. **

**-Pero mira, si ya se ha puesto a llorar, no eres más que una niña tonta-dijo un niño. En sus manos tenía la mochila rosa de la pequeña**

**-Jaja eres un debilucha-dijo otro empujándola **

**-Déjenme en paz…-pidió en un susurro la pequeña desde el piso**

**-Que dices? No puedo oírte jaja-dijo el primer chico-jaja eres una tonta-se burló nuevamente**

**-Quieres tú mochila? Recupérala entonces-dijo un tercer niño, y entre los tres se empezaron a lanzar la mochila alrededor de la niña**

**-Ya déjenla en paz-dijo una voz, interceptando el lanzamiento y tomando la mochila**

**-Damon, porque siempre tienes que venir a arruinarnos la diversión-dijo el primer niño**

**-Lárguense…-respondió cortante el niño de ojos celestes**

**-Siempre lo mismo-protestaron los niños alejándose de allí**

**-Estas bien, Elena?-preguntó el niño, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse**

**-Sí, gracias Damon-dijo la niña aceptando su mano**

**-Bah! Solo no te alejes y deja de meterte en problemas, quieres?**

************

**Se ve una gran fiesta, una chica de ojos marrones se había perdido de sus amigos entre la multitud. Alguien la estaba siguiendo**

**-Ya déjame en paz! Te dije que no quiero bailar contigo!-dijo Elena**

**-Vamos, preciosa, solo una canción y nada más-dijo un chico de ojos negros**

**-Ya te dije que no! Por Dios, tienes 12 años y ya te has emborrachado! Das asco!-dijo Elena**

**-Vamos, linda, no te resistas-dijo el muchacho, tocándole el trasero**

**-TE DIJE QUE ME DEJARAS EN PAZ!-dijo Elena, y de reflejo le pegó una abofeteada**

**-A mí, ninguna mujer me abofetea sin arrepentirse-dijo el muchacho, con tono borracho, y con su puño en alto**

**-Vas a pegarle a una chica? Eso es de cobardes-dijo una voz, y un brazo tomó el puño del muchacho de ojos negros**

**-Damon…-dijo Elena**

**-Por que siempre te metes en problemas, Elena?-preguntó Damon**

***********

**La misma chica, pero ya de unos 13 años y medio, estaba en su cama, boca abajo, abrazada a su almohada y llorando desconsoladamente. La puerta se abrió. Alguien entró y se sentó a su lado, pero ella ni si quiera se molestó en ver quién era.**

**-Ya Elena, que ha pasado?-preguntó una voz mientras una mano le acariciaba dulcemente el cabello que caía por su espalda**

**-D… Damon?-preguntó, con la voz algo cortada por las lágrimas**

**-Sí soy yo, dime que ha pasado? Porque estas así?-dijo él.**

**-Vete! Déjame sola!-dijo Elena, aun con su cabeza hundida en la almohada**

**-No seas tonta, no me iré hasta saber que te sucede-le dijo Damon, mientras seguía acariciando su cabello intentando calmarla **

**-No tienes nada que hacer aquí! Puedes irte tranquilo!-dijo Elena, aún sumida en su terquedad.**

**-Claro que si, si estoy aquí es porque tu hermanito me ha llamado y me dijo que llevas toda la mañana llorando. Qué pasó? Porque estas así?-dijo Damon, tranquilamente**

**-Es…es Matt…-dijo Elena. Sus sollozos aumentaron**

**-Que ha pasado con Matt?-preguntó Damon, algo sorprendido**

**-Esta mañana…me llamó Bonnie…y dijo que lo vio con otra chica…-dijo Elena, hundiendo más su cabeza en la almohada**

**-Y has hablado con Matt?-preguntó Damon**

**-Bueno…en realidad no…-respondió Elena**

**-Pero Elena, tú sabes que Bonnie es muy chismosa, y que la mayoría de las veces malinterpreta las cosas, deberías hablar primero con Matt, después de todo él es tu novio, además dudo mucho que él te hiciera algo así-le dijo Damon**

**-Pero…si fuera verdad él me lo negaría, no?-dijo Elena**

**-Pero tú sabes que Matt no puede mentir, y mucho menos a ti. Además, Matt no es esa clase de persona, él te ama mucho Elena, él no te haría eso.**

**-Tú crees?-preguntó Elena, sentándose. **

**-Claro que si Elena, pareciera que no conocieras a Matt-le dijo Damon, secándole el rastro de algunas lágrimas**

**-Que bueno, porque esa chica era Katherine-dijo Elena**

**-Qué?!-dijo Damon. Después empezó a reírse-Jaja Elena, eso es imposible, seguramente Bonnie los vio yendo juntos a algún lado y como siempre mal interpretó las cosas**

**-Estás seguro?-le preguntó Elena aun dudosa**

**-Elena, en quien confías más?, en tu novio y en tú hermana, o en Bonnie que es una chica bastante despistada y chismosa?-le preguntó Damon**

**-Supongo que tienes razón…es que…no se…el solo pensar en la posibilidad no me di cuenta de eso…-dijo Elena, mirando al suelo**

**-Vamos, cámbiate y vamos a tomar un helado, así tomas un poco de aire y te despejas, yo mientras tanto llamo a Matt y a Katherine-le dijo Damon **

***********

**Un chico de casi 14 años, de ojos celestes y cabello negro, era retenido por su novia antes de que terminara matando a otro chico de la misma edad de cabello rubio.**

**-Tonto! Como se te ocurre hacer eso! Elena te vio y mal interpretó las cosas!-le gritaba Damon**

**-Ya Damon, tranquilo -decía Katherine, intentando frenarlo**

**-No sabía que Elena estaba viendo-decía Matt, alejado**

**-Debiste haberlo pensado! imbécil! Te voy a matar!-decía Damon**

**-En verdad no fueron así las cosas, Matt?-preguntó una voz desde la entrada.**

**-Elena claro que no, mal interpretaste las cosas-dijo Matt**

***Fin Flash Back***

Siempre, todo el tiempo, sin importar como fuera, Damon siempre estuvo allí para ayudarla. Y después… Cuando ocurrió el atentado, entonces más que nunca Damon estuvo allí para ella. Pero esta vez no llegaría… Esta vez Damon no vendría a salvarla. Mientras ella recordaba, Kol recorría su cuerpo con sus manos, y devoraba su piel con su boca. Había colado su mano bajo la falda de su vestido, rozando su ropa interior.

-"_Pero… Damon no siempre estará para protegerme… Entonces… Si él no vendrá tendré que hacer algo yo! Ya no seré una carga para Damon!"-_pensó Elena, cambiando su mirada perdida por una de decisión.

Dejó todo su miedo y su terror atrás, recuperando el movimiento de su cuerpo. Aprovechó que Kol había vuelto a besarla en los labios, y abrió la boca. Pero antes que la asquerosa lengua de su captor entrara, le mordió fuertemente el labio inferior, hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar. Como reflejo, Kol se llevó una mano a la boca para remover la sangre, y Elena aprovechó la liberación de su mano derecha para golpearlo en la cara. Al ser su mejor amigo un hombre, aunque haya sido solo jugando, ella había aprendido como pelear básicamente. Se deslizó de debajo de Kol y volvió a correr

-Maldita niña-dijo Kol, levantándose para perseguirla.

Elena se quitó sus sandalias y las lanzó a un lado, para poder correr mejor. Sabía que Kol venía detrás de ella, pero lo que no sabía era que hacer ahora. Tenía que perder a Kol, y debía hacerlo rápido porque Kol corría más rápido que ella. Sus pies se hundían en la tierra fría, y de fondo el sonido de las cascadas.

-Ven aquí, niña! No puedes correr por siempre!-gritaba Kol, ya cansado de ese jueguito.

-"_Kol tiene razón, tengo que hacer algo… pero qué?"-_pensaba Elena. Pero sintió que alguien la tomaba por detrás

-Ya me estoy cansando de tus jueguitos, ya te he probado, y no terminaré hasta hacerte mía!-dijo Kol en su oído. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Elena.

-Te dije que no sería fácil-dijo Elena desafiante

-No me provoques, Gilbert…-dijo Kol. Elena abrió sus ojos grandemente, y las mismas palabras con la voz de Damon sonaron en su mente

Kol aprovechó esa distracción para tomar sus manos y llevárselas a su espalda, mientras que con el peso de su cuerpo la obligó a agacharse y doblar sus rodillas de forma que no pudiera levantar sus piernas.

-Eres muy escandalosa, tendré que atarte para que te quedes quieta-dijo Kol

-No! Suéltame, maldito!-dijo Elena sin dejar de forcejear.

-Ya quédate quieta!-gritó Kol. Elena no le hizo caso, así que Kol agachó la cabeza y la mordió fuertemente en el cuello. Elena dejó de moverse intentando contener el dolor. El chico le ató las manos atrás de su espalda, aun sin dejar de morderla-Así está mejor…

Kol iba a abalanzarse sobre ella, cuando alguien lo golpeo desde atrás

-Si hay algo que de verdad me pone malas es que un hombre intente pasar encima de una mujer…-dijo una voz 

**AVISO!**

**Gracias por todas las reviews de los anteriores capítulos! Este es el primer fic que hago y no pensé que podría llegar a tanto, muchísimas gracias!**  
><strong>Ahora el aviso: Mañana me iré de viaje por las vacaciones y no se si podre actualizar tan seguido, seguiré escribiendo y es posible que actualice después del 10 de enero, si no es que antes. Espero que entiendan y otra vez muchísimas gracias :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 "¿Luego qué?"

-Caroline…-dijo Elena

-Ja, solo eres una niña, no durarás mucho-dijo Kol

Mientras tanto, Damon conducía a toda velocidad esquivando autos y maldiciendo los semáforos. Aun estaban a tiempo, pero debía apresurarse.

*Flash Back*

**El celular sonaba escandaloso. En la pantalla decía "Caroline". Damon se apresuró a contestar**

**-La encontraste?-dijo rápidamente, buscando las llaves de su auto**

**-Están en la playa del antiguo muelle del norte**

**-Le ha hecho algo ese maldito?-dijo Damon entre dientes**

**-No, aún no le ha hecho nada 'fuerte'. Intentaré detenerlo pero no se cuanto tiempo pueda. Apresúrate por favor-dijo la voz de Caroline y colgó**

**-Maldición!-dijo Damon**

*Fin Flash Back*

En ese momento agradecía a Dios que su padre le regalara un auto para sus 16 años. Él nunca lo usaba, era un convertible celeste, todo lo que una adolescente podría desear en un auto, pero era demasiado llamativo, además que casi siempre iba caminando a todos lados. Pero en eses momentos en verdad lo necesitaba. Debía darse prisa. Caroline era una chica muy fuerte y en el verano había tomado clases de pelea junto con Bonnie, pero aun así seguía siendo una mujer. Además, si Kol fue enviado a matar a Elena, seguramente estaba entrenado, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ni si quiera él mismo estaba realmente seguro de poder contra él. Kol estaba entrenado para matar…

Volviendo a la playa, la luna parecía ser el único testigo de lo que sucedía. Elena tenía sus brazos atados tras su espalda, y sus ojos eran asaltados por las lágrimas

-"_Este no es momento para llorar! Caroline está en problemas por mi culpa_!"-pensaba Elena. Debía hacer algo, pero qué?

-Maldito!-dijo Caroline, aguantando el dolor de en su brazo. Kol había sacado una navaja y le había hecho un corte profundo

-No quiero matarte, sería una muerte innecesaria y solo sería una carga más hacer desaparecer tu cadáver, vete ahora y déjame hacer mi trabajo, y mientras mantengas la boca cerrada preservaras tu vida-dijo Kol

-Estás loco si piensas que soy esa clase de persona!-dijo Caroline, levantándose

-Caroline vete! Haz lo que él dice, no quiero que salgas lastimada por mi culpa!-dijo Elena

-No te preocupes amiga…

-Bueno, si así lo quieres habrá que matarte-dijo Kol

Retomaron su pelea y Elena solo podía mirar. De la nada él celular de Caroline voló por los aires y cayó en la tierra a su lado.

-"_Ya entiendo…_"-pensó Elena

Se puso de espaldas al celular, y lo tomó en sus manos. Marcó un número, todo de memoria por que no podía ver bien. Se giró y se puso a la altura del aparato.

-Caroline?-dijo una voz en el parlante

-No, soy Elena, Klaus rápido ven a la playa, Caroline está en problemas-dijo Elena.

-Ya voy!

Supuso que Caroline ya había llamado a Damon, pero se sorprendió al ver que estaba sola. Bien, ahora debía encontrar la forma de desatarse. Se había lastimado las muñecas con las cuerdas por el forcejeo, pero no le importaba. Sabía que si seguía tironeando solo lograría apretar más el nudo, y tampoco podía desatarlo. Tenía que encontrar la forma de cortar la soga, pero con qué?

-Ah!-gritó levemente Caroline cuando Kol le pegó en un lugar específico en la nuca para dejarla inconsciente.

-Luego me encargaré de ti…-dijo Kol, girándose para ir hacía Elena, que lo miraba incrédula

-Eres un maldito!-gritó Elena con odio.

-Tal vez-dijo el chico, cada vez se acercaba más.

-Aléjate! No me toques!-dijo Elena, retrayéndose

-Que harás para impedirlo?-se burló Kol.

-Quítale tus sucias manos de encima!-gritó una voz

-Estas interrupciones me están molestando mucho-dijo Kol, levantándose del piso, pues quien había gritado lo golpeó fuertemente

-Estas bien Elena?-preguntó

-Sí, no te preocupes, pero el problema es Caroline-dijo Elena. El chico se acercó a la rubia inconsciente

-Caroline, Caroline, despierta-dijo el muchacho

-Klaus…-dijo la chica reconociendo la voz.

-Ya me cansé, terminaré contigo, luego me ocuparé de la calentura-dijo Kol, de sus ropas había sacado una pistola y apuntaba a Elena

-Maldición…-dijo Klaus con Caroline a su lado. Cualquier movimiento que hicieran podría poner en riesgo la vida de Elena

-Eres un maldito sin corazón, solo te importa tu trabajo, sin importar quien muera o quien sufra para conseguir tu objetivo. Das asco como ser humano, personas como tú no deberían vivir!-dijo Elena desafiante. Si iba a morir, al menos sacaría todo lo que tenía guardado-Lo tenías todo planeado, no es así? Que yo me peleara con Damon, y que alguien pusiera licor en el ponche, así yo estaría algo adormecida por el alcohol y luego, cuando salimos al jardín, me llevaste al estacionamiento disimuladamente, justo en el momento en que anunciarían al rey y la reina de primavera, así todos estarían dentro. Nadie nos vería. El plan perfecto, cierto? Ahora piensas matarme, dijiste que es un trabajo, así que seguramente te pagarán mucho dinero. El morir no es algo que me preocupe mucho, lo que me entristece es el pensar en todas las personas que sufrirán por mi muerte, y también se que piensas matar a mis amigos, porque ellos serán testigos. Eres realmente despreciable… y yo confiaba en ti, pero no eres más que una rata traidora

-Elena…-dijo Caroline

-Pareciera que quisieras apresurar tu muerte, una lástima, el mundo perderá a una belleza difícil de encontrar-dijo Kol, preparándose a disparar

-Ojala que te arrolle un tren…-le respondió Elena desafiante

-Dudo mucho que eso pase…-dijo el de ojos oscuros

Elena cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando el golpe, preparándose para un punzante dolor. Escuchó el disparo. Todo se volvió en cámara lenta, como cuando te lanzas a una piscina sin pensar y esperas el impacto con el agua fría. ¿Todo terminaría allí? Pidió perdón mentalmente a todos lo que sufrirían luego, en especial a Damon, lamentaba que tuviera que sufrir una pérdida más. Le hubiera gustado tener una familia, siempre se preguntó que sería al crecer, si sería alguien famosa, tal vez una doctora que descubriría como ayudar a las persona, o quizás simplemente una persona más que caminaba entre la multitud. Ahora se encontraba con la muerte, ¿Qué se sentiría morir? En unos instantes lo descubriría, solo esperaba que no fuera muy dolorosa para los demás, seguramente Caroline y Klaus quedarían muy marcados al verla morir. Después de todo el mundo seguiría girando, el sol seguiría saliendo y la vida seguiría aunque ella muriera. Ella no quería morir, había muchos motivos para vivir, pero…ya no podía escapar de su destino. Esta vez, había perdido. Sintió que era empujada hacia atrás, seguramente fue el impacto de bala.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9 "Disculpas"

Pero no sentía nada… ¿Sería una forma de protegerse del dolor? Abrió los ojos lentamente, esperando encontrar su pecho sangrando

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó una voz. Se sorprendió al ver dos ojos azules mirándola preocupados.

-Damon…-dijo Elena incrédula. ¿En qué momento había llegado?

-Siempre te metes en problemas, eh?-le dijo el chico

-Damon ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó rápidamente. Si él la había empujado, entonces no habría recibido el disparo?

-Yo estoy bien, tú eres la que esta lastimada-dijo Damon al ver un par de cortadura y moretones.

Elena miró sobre el hombro de Damon y él se dio vuelta. Alguien había desviado el disparo, tomando a Kol por detrás y llevándole los brazos hacia arriba para después de un ágil movimiento arrebatarle el arma y descargarla.

-Sabía que no era normal que entraras a tu departamento tirando todo por delante, tomarás la llaves de tu auto y luego te fueras lanzando maldiciones por lo bajo-dijo la persona que había desviado el disparo.

-Stefan -dijo Damon al ver a su hermano con el arma descargada en su mano

-Parece que esta vez no podré cumplir con mi trabajo, es una lástima, pero esto no quedará así - dijo Kol. Sacó la navaja de su bolsillo y se dio vuelta para lanzársela a Lexi que estaba al lado de Stefan. Iba directamente a su vientre.

-Maldición - dijo Stefan lanzándose a empujar a su esposa, pero tendiendo cuidado de que ella cayera sobre él. - Se escapó…

-Estas bien?-preguntó Damon a Elena mientras le desataba las manos-¿Te ha hecho algo ese maldito? - necesitaba saberlo

-No… no me ha hecho casi nada… no te preocupes… - le dijo Elena con la mirada baja. Podía sentir las manos de Kol recorriendo su cuerpo, su boca mordiéndola.

- Elena, no me mientas. - pidió Damon

-De verdad, no te preocupes - le dijo Elena forzando una sonrisa

- Lexi -dijo Stefan

-Ah, sí. Caroline era tú nombre verdad? Ven, hay que curarte esa herida-dijo la mujer dulcemente

- Damon, será mejor que lleves a la chica a su casa - dijo Stefan

- Si, vamos Elena - dijo Damon.

Damon y Elena empezaron a caminar hacía donde estaba el auto de Damon, cuando de repente la azabache le tomó la mano al ambarino. Damon se sorprendió y cuando se giró a verla notó que miraba el piso con la vista perdida. Captó el mensaje y correspondió apretando con dulzura su mano. Elena todavía estaba asustada y aunque ese tipo le hubiera hecho 'casi nada', para ella si fue algo

-"_Gracias, Damon…_"-pensó Elena

-"_Perdóname, Elena…_"-pensó Damon.

Mientras tanto, Lexi curaba a Caroline, Klaus acababa de llamar a Tyler y Stefan se había adentrado al viejo edificio, parecido a un galpón.

-Esto es de Elena? - preguntó Stefan cuando salió

-Sí, es su bolso - dijo Klaus tomando la cartera blanca.

-Esto va a arder un poco pero tengo que desinfectarte - dijo Lexi con un algodón bañado en alcohol. Caroline reprimió un quejido.

- Stefan, si Kol se escapó, no es peligroso que Elena se vaya sola a su casa? Allí no hay nadie más - dijo Klaus

-Lo sé, pero Damon también lo sabe - dijo Stefan

Como Stefan pensaba, Damon convenció a Elena que pasara esa noche en su departamento. La llevó hasta su casa para que buscara ropa y se bañara mientras él esperaba en la sala. En la televisión no había nada, a esas horas la mayoría eran películas clasificadas para adultos. Apagó el aparato y se acostó en el sillón con ojos cerrados. Cuantas veces había visitado esa casa, cuantas veces él y Elena habían estado sentados en ese mismo sillón tomando la leche y mientras miraban su dibujito favorito, cuantas veces habían jugado hasta al cansancio en el jardín, cuantas veces había tenido que esperar a Elena en esa misma sala, pero sin embargo ahora era tan diferente... Ahora el clima era tenso, el aire parecía pesado, y todo era puro silencio. Abrió sus ojos mirando el techo blanco, sin poder evitar decirse que todo había sido su culpa. Estaba seguro que Kol había sido enviado por Mkael, no tenía dudas. Ese maldito… No sabía quién era, donde estaba o como se veía, pero definitivamente lo odiaba. Cuando ocurrió el atentado 2 años atrás, él quería investigar, saber quién era el culpable, pero fue Elena quien lo convenció de que con eso solo se haría daño. Le habían arrebatado a su novia y a su mejor amigo… Ahora querían sacarle a Elena. Esta vez no se quedaría mirando simplemente. Si se atrevían a hacerle más daño a Elena, tendrían que pasar realmente sobre él. Estaba dispuesto a todo, la protegería a toda costa, y si llegaba a encontrar a ese tal Mikael lo mataría allí mismo.

- Damon… - dijo una voz. El chico rápidamente se sentó - Ya podemos irnos…

Damon notó que ella estaba rara. Vestía una remera azul bien suelta de mangas cortas y unos jeans oscuros. Mantenía su mirada baja y apretaba fuertemente su mochila

- Elena estas bien? Dime la verdad… - dijo Damon, acercándose a ella

Elena también se preguntaba que le estaba pasando. Kol no le había hecho gran cosa… pero aun así se sentía tan rara. Y como decirle a Damon que él tenía razón? Que todo lo que le dijo sobre Kol era verdad?

-Perdóname… tenías razón, no debí confiar en Kol. - dijo ella, abrazándose a sí misma para calmarse.

- Elena… yo… - dijo Damon, pero no sabía que decir

-No, tenías razón Damon… pero yo no quise creerte por que en verdad pensé que Kol era un buen chico, en verdad pensé que era mi amigo… y supongo que no quería desilusionarme y preferí no escucharte… pero tú tenías razón y terminé poniendo a todos en peligro por mi error, en verdad fui una tonta, debí confiar más en ti… después de todo por algo eres mi mejor amigo… Damon, podrás perdonarme? - dijo Elena, mirando a Damon para luego volver a bajar la vista. Sintió como un calor la cubría y unos brazos la rodeaban. Dejó caer su mochila.

-A veces dices muchas tonterías, Elena. - dijo Damon con su mejilla recostada en la cabeza de la chica y deslizaba su mano derecha por su cabello. - todo es mi culpa… "_culpa del maldito de Mikael, no le diré nada por ahora, no quiero asustarla más de lo que esta_" Elena, tú tienes que perdonarme, por no haber estado allí para protegerte…

Elena ahora se sentía segura entre los brazos de Damon, pero aun estaba asustada. No quería preocupar más a Damon pero no pudo contenerse más y empezó a sollozar. Se aferró fuertemente a Damon, sintiendo que sus rodillas cederían.

-Damon, no importa cuántas veces me bañe, sigo sintiéndome sucia.-dijo entre lágrimas

-Elena…-dijo Damon, profundizando el abrazo.

-Sé que es tonto… pero estoy muy asustada…-dijo Elena

-No es tonto, yo también tengo miedo, no quiero que te pase nada, pero no podemos darle ese gusto a Kol…-dijo Damon

-"_Es verdad… si Kol piensa volver, tengo que estar preparada…_"-pensó Elena. Se separó de Damon levemente y se secó la lágrimas- Tienes razón…

-Así está mejor, una niña linda como tú no debería llorar. ¿Vamos?-dijo Damon, tomando la mochila de Elena del suelo.

-Sí, ya tengo sueño-dijo la chica tallándose un ojo.

Subieron al auto y partieron al departamento de Damon. El clima había cambiado, Elena estaba más calmada, y ya se había desahogado un poco. Al llegar Damon se fue a bañar, y Elena se fue a dormir. Muchas veces Elena se había quedado a dormir en la casa de Damon, él chico tenía una cama matrimonial en su cuarto, y compartirían la cama como cuando tenían 5 años. Se cambió y se deslizó bajo las sabanas, no sabía qué hora era, pero era muy tarde. Tenía mucho sueño, y en seguida se durmió. Tiempo después Damon terminó de bañarse, ya con su pijama puesto, que básicamente consistía en un pantalón para dormir. Fue a su habitación, sabía que Elena estaba dormida, así que no prendió la luz. Se dirigió al lado vació de la cama y se metió dentro. Elena estaba acostada de lado, y Damon no pudo evitar observarla. Elena ya no era una niña, eso lo sabía muy bien. Le corrió un par de mechones que caían por su rostro, y después él también se acostó.

-"_Elena, ya no te metas en problemas por favor…_"-pensó Damon, antes de dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente, Damon se levantó primero. Se estiró y se sentó en la cama aun con cara de dormido. Bostezó y miró a su lado. Vio a una linda niña durmiendo dulcemente, acurrucada entre las sabanas.

-"_Esta niña, como duerme_"-pensó Damon

Mientras tanto, Elena dormía plácidamente sin ser molestada, hasta que despertó cuando alguien le susurró:

-Será mejor que te despiertes o no podré controlarme-dijo Damon sobre ella.

-Buen día, Damon-dijo Elena

-Buen día, preciosa - dijo el - como estas?

-Mejor, y tú?-dijo Elena

-Yo no-dijo Damon

-Por?-preguntó Elena. Damon se acercó más a su oído

-Porque ese estúpido de Kol te mordió y te dejó su marca, y tú eres mía-dijo Damon

-No puedes batallar con eso, eh?-le dijo Elena

-Tal vez pueda hacer algo al respecto.-dijo Damon, con una mirada maliciosa


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Damon tomó las muñecas de Elena y las aprisionó arriba de la cabeza de la chica

- Damon, que… que haces? - preguntó Elena

- Ya verás… - dijo él con una sonrisa maliciosa

Empezó a agachar su cabeza hacía el cuello de la chica, aspirando su perfume femenino. Cuando llegó a su objetivo, empezó a morder el sector de la marca con cuidado y tranquilidad, muy diferente a como lo había hecho Kol. Elena intentó zafarse, pero Damon la tenía bien agarrada. Sabía que Damon estaba sonriendo en ese momento, y sabía que lo estaba disfrutando. Los sentimientos, siempre traicioneros, empezaron a nublar su mente. Se dejó llevar, relajando sus músculos antes tensos, y ella también empezó a disfrutar. Damon lo notó, y poco a poco aflojó el agarre de sus muñecas. El aroma de Elena, el exquisito sabor de su piel, todo eso lo estaba mareando en cierta forma. Ya no sabía con exactitud lo que hacía. Entrelazó una de sus manos con la de Elena, y con la otra corrió la tirita de la remera para empezar a bajar por su hombro.

- Damon - suspiró Elena cuando él llegó a su clavícula y la recorrió con su lengua.

Él siguió su camino, bajando hasta el inicio de sus pechos. Allí se detuvo y levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Empezaron a acercarse, sin dejar de mirarse. Rozaron levemente sus labios, Damon retrocedió un poco y volvió a avanzar nuevamente. Los dos cerraron los ojos y ladearon la cabeza. Se acercaban lentamente, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo…

- Jajaja! - empezó a reír Elena. Damon se alejó un poco y también rió - Ya bueno, será mejor levantarnos, qué hora es?

- Creo que las 11 - dijo Damon, saliendo de arriba de ella para alcanzar su reloj.

- Pero… - dijo Elena, y posó una mano en su cuello - Arg! Damon! Ahora la marca me durará mucho más tiempo!

- Pero ya no tienes la marca de Kol, ahora tienes la mía - dijo el chico. Preparándose para salir corriendo

- DAMON SALVATORE! TE VOY A MATAR! – Dijo Elena

- Eh… creo que voy a ver que podemos desayunar - dijo Damon y salió corriendo

- VEN ACÁ! NO HUYAS! - gritó Elena, yendo tras él.

En menos de 5 minutos podemos ver a Damon en el suelo de la cocina, con Elena encima y él tomándole las muñecas para evitar ser ahorcado.

- Yo creo que ya están bien, aunque dudo que Damon lo esté si las cosas siguen así - dijo Klaus desde la entrada

- Parece que las cosas vuelven a la normalidad - respondió Caroline - Pero, Elena, pensé que la marca en tu cuello era más pequeña

- Claro que no - dijo Elena, golpeando fuertemente a Damon en la cabeza.

- Auch - se quejó Damon

- Como sea, nosotros veníamos a invitarlos a desayunar - dijo Caroline

El lunes por la mañana, Damon y Klaus ya habían llegado a la escuela. Elena se había quedado a dormir a lo de Caroline por lo que Damon no la había pasado a buscar como de costumbre. Los dos amigos charlaban tranquilamente, cuando vieron a una chica de cabello castaño acercarse corriendo a ellos con fuego en los ojos

- KLAUS! TE VOY A MATAR! - gritó la castaña

- Damon, frénala antes de que en verdad lo haga - pidió Klaus, alejándose un poco

- Tranquila, Elena, que ha pasado - preguntó Damon, atrapándola entre sus brazos antes de que terminara ahorcando a Klaus

- Eres un idiota! Como se te ocurre declarártele a Caroline y al día siguiente vas y te abrazas con la primera chica con piernas lindas! - acusó Elena, forcejando.

- Te le declaraste a Caroline? - preguntó Damon, pero nadie lo tomó en cuenta

- De que hablas, Elena? No sé a qué te refieres, no recuerdo haber hecho nada malo esta vez - dijo Klaus

- Claro que sí! Caroline dijo que te vio abrazándote con una rubia de ojos claros! - dijo Elena

- Rubia, ojos claros…-dijo Klaus, haciendo memoria - Ya se! Se refería a Rebekah!

- Y LO DICES TAN NORMAL! - gritó Elena

- No, es que Caroline malinterpretó todo, Rebekah es mi hermana, llegó ayer desde España, su novio la abandonó después de enterarse que ella estaba embarazada - explicó

- Tu hermana? - dijo Elena.

-Si! Caroline ha malinterpretado todo, tengo que explicarle como fue todo - dijo Klaus

- Pues hazlo rápido, porque se ha pasado toda la noche llorando - le dijo Elena

- Ustedes son mis amigos, no cierto? Yo sé que me van a cubrir! - dijo Klaus y se fue

- Espera! No pensarás… salirte de la escuela… - dijo Damon, pero fue muy tarde

-Em, Damon, ya me puedes soltar - dijo Elena

- Mmm, y si no quiero? - dijo el

- Damon! Estamos en la escuela! - gritó Elena, pegándole un codazo para que la soltara

- Está bien, pero no tenías por que pegarme tan fuerte - se quejó Damon, tomándose la costilla

Elena se fue al aula y Damon la siguió, y notó que Elena se había sentado en el lugar de siempre, así se sentó a su lado

- Oye, niña, estas sentada en mi lugar, me costó mucho trabajo conseguirlo así que LARGATE - dijo Andie

- Solo intenta quitarme - le dijo Elena, desafiante


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11 "Aún no termina…"

-Mira, niñita, conseguir ese lugar me tomó mucho trabajo, así que vete ya mismo! - gritó Andie

-Ya te lo dije, si quieres sentarte aquí, quítame - le dijo Elena, desafiante

-Yo no lo intentaría - dijo Damon desinteresado. Alguien pasó y se llevó a Andie del brazo

-Que te pasa, Jenna! - dijo Andie

-Se nota que eres la niña nueva, ¿eres tonta? La regla número 1 es no meterse con Elena Gilbert, o si no te ganarás el odio de Damon. Mira, Damon no me interesa en lo absoluto, pero prometí enseñarte todo lo necesario por ser tu tutora, así que trata de no meterte en problemas. - le dijo Jenna.

Mientras, con Damon y Elena

-Pobre niña, fuiste muy malvada con ella - dijo Damon

-Si claro, para que la ilusionaste? Luego yo me tengo que hacer cargo - le dijo Elena

-Tú no estabas, con algo tenía que entretenerme - dijo Damon

-Eres un pervertido - acusó Elena

-Gracias! - le dijo Damon, sarcásticamente - Como sea, vamos al cine esta noche?

-Claro, que vemos? - respondió ella

-Estrenan una de terror - sugirió Damon. Elena lo miró de manera fulminante-Esta bien, entendí, que tal una de acción?

-Me parece bien, esta tarde te llamo y arreglamos - le dijo Elena

El profesor llegó al salón y empezó a tomar lista

- Conocen el porqué de la ausencia de Forbes y Smith?-preguntó el profesor, refiriéndose a Klaus y Caroline

- Comida en mal estado, profesor - respondió Elena

- Y que hay de Kol Mikealson? - preguntó el profesor. Elena tensionó los músculos y Damon apretó los dientes

- No lo sabemos, profesor… - respondió Elena, cortante.

Tiempo después…

-Vamos, Elena, solo un ejercicio - pidió Damon

-No, Damon, haz tus propios ejercicios - dijo Elena, sin despejar la vista de la hoja.

El tiempo pasó rápido, cuando sonó el timbre, Damon se giró a ver a Elena que se había quedado dormida con su cabeza escondida entre sus brazos.

-Oye, gatita, será mejor que duermas en el descanso, si lo haces en clases podría meterte en problema - le dijo susurrándole al oído

-Ah, lo siento, es que no pude dormir anoche - dijo Elena - espero que Klaus haya podido explicarle a Caroline

-O por lo menos que no ha muerto en el intento de acercársele - dijo Damon.

Minutos después, podemos ver a un chico de ojos celestes recostado en un árbol alejado de la multitud escolar bastante pensativo. En sus piernas, reposaba la cabeza de una joven de cabello castaño que dormía plácidamente. Una de los brazos de Damon caía por la cintura de Elena, y de vez en cuando le acariciaba el cabello casi sin darse cuenta.

-Como esta ella? - dijo una voz en tono cortante

-Ella está bien - dijo Damon

-Más te vale que la cuides - amenazó Tyler

-Sé lo que tengo que hacer - le respondió Damon, desafiante

-Eso espero - dijo Tyler, y se dio vuelta para irse - pero que quede claro que ella es mía

-"_Maldito idiota_" - pensó Damon. Sintió que Elena se movía - "_está bien, esta vez no lo mataré_"

Miró a la chica que dormía, llevaba un pañuelo azul atado al cuello, para tapar la marca en él. Una voz dentro de Damon dijo "_Mi marca_" y una sonrisa maliciosa se apoderó de sus labios. Aún se preguntaba que le había pasado ese día, simplemente vio a Elena, con esa marca en su cuello, recordó lo que eso simbolizaba supuestamente y aquel maldito que se la había hecho… Simplemente actuó por instinto, y su mente solo decía "_Kagome_" y "_Mía_". Siempre le decía a Elena cosas como "_eres mía_" y "_tú eres mi chica_", pero siempre todo fue todo parte del juego. Pero esa vez, para él y sus instintos, no era jugando, pero esa era la excusa perfecta. Y a pesar que después la chica se enojó, él sabía que ella lo había disfrutado mucho, al igual que él. Y una vez que empezó, no pudo parar. Sintió unas ganas terribles de hacerla verdaderamente suya, se dio cuenta que necesitaba besarla, necesitaba descargar toda esa pasión que sentía. Pero para Elena si fue un juego… porque ella se rió, y él sabía que si la hubiera llegado a besar, entonces ya nada lo detendría. Un simple rose, fue todo lo que obtuvo… pero extrañamente a su parecer, él quería más… mucho más. Últimamente se estaba comportando extraño con Elena, su aroma lo atontaba, perdía el auto control. Y si algún chico se le acercaba, ahí sí que perdía todo control de si mismo! Los instintos lo poseían, Elena era SU hembra, ningún idiota se la iba a quitar. Aún cuando ella estaba de novia con Matt, y él con Katherine, él era más celoso de los que se acercaban a Elena que él propio Matt, aunque en aquellos tiempos lo peor le tocaba a Katherine, ella sí que tenía problemas con los celos de Damon. Los viejos tiempos… como los extrañaba… Y de no haber sido por aquel atentado tal vez él… ellos… Prefirió dejar de pensar en el pasado, tenía bastantes problemas con el presente.

-"_QUE DIABLOS ME PASA!?_" - se preguntó así mismo

Que le pasaba con Elena? Recordó la noche del baile de primavera, no, el no quería lastimarla, no quería que todo fuera un juego. Elena era su mejor amiga, no podía tratarla como a una conquista más! En verdad, no deseaba herirla… pero sin embargo sentía tantos arrebatos cuando estaban solos. Elena no era esa clase de mujer, y él no quería jugar con sus sentimientos, pero no sabía que le estaba pasando. Elena era su mejor amiga, no quería que su amistad se arruinara. Tendría que empezar a controlarse… pero se preguntaba si podría… Él timbre sonó escandaloso, había que volver a clases, por suerte faltaba poco para irse.

-Oye, Gatita - dijo Damon, moviendo suavemente a Elena

-Un ratito más… - pidió Elena

-Vamos, hay que ir a clases - le dijo Damon

-Está bien… - dijo ella, sentándose y tallándose los ojos - vamos…

-La policía no servirá de nada, Mikael es un maestro de la desaparición, dudo mucho que puedan hacer algo, no conseguimos ningunas pruebas - dijo Stefan sentando frente a su hermano menor

-Entonces no tenemos nada - dijo Damon

-No - respondió Stefan. Se levantó para irse - no puedo asegurarte que Elena este a salvo, te recomiendo cuidarla. Mikael no se detendrá tan fácilmente

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de al lado, Lexi preparaba una rica ensalada en la barra de la cocina, y dio un pequeño salto cuando su esposo entró dando un leve portazo

-Nunca más vuelves a salir sola - anunció el recién llegado

-Si tú lo dices, cariño - dijo Lexi retomando su tarea, ya acostumbrada a la actitud de su esposo.

Stefan se deslizó sigiloso y la abrazó por detrás, colocando una mano en su vientre

-Si le pasa algo a ti, a nuestro bebe, terminaré matando a alguien - dijo Stefan, susurrándole al oído

-Te amo, mi amor - dijo Lexi, dándose vuelta para besarlo

-Yo también - dijo Stefan


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Mientras tanto, en la oficina de Mikael….

-Como que fallaste! - gritó el dueño de la oficina

-Que querías que hiciera, estaba desarmado, solo pude llevar una pistola y una navaja, no podía arriesgarme. Eran demasiados además que serían testigos, tuve que abortar la misión - dijo Kol

-Debiste haberlo esperado, pensé que eras bueno en esto, sobre todo cuando se trataba de hacer tuya a una chica hermosa, en verdad creí que te esmerarías. Me decepcionas - dijo Mikael

-No pensarás sacarme, yo quiero mi venganza, Salvatore y su hermano se burlaron de mí, las cosas no van a quedar así - dijo rápidamente el

-No interferirás en esto, ya te he comprado boletos para Suecia, ellos no te volverán a ver en su vida! - dijo Mikael - No quiero que me causes más problemas

Kol, se cruzo de brazos. Se levantó y se dirigió a la salida

Elena se estaba preparando para ir a lo de Damon y luego al cine. Un rato antes había hablado con Caroline

-"_Que lindo… Al fin están juntos…_" - pensó Elena

Antes de salir se miró al espejo, en su cuello había una chalina verde pastel a juego con su ropa. Siguió caminando y salió rumbo al departamento de Damon, preguntándose qué le había pasado aquella mañana después del baile de primavera. Aquella vez… le gustó mucho, debía confesarlo, pero en verdad no sabía que le había pasado. Simplemente se dejó llevar… y luego, cuando Damon quiso besarla, se sintió en la gloria por pensar en lo que vendría. Pero no pudo, se puso muy nerviosa, sabía que si lo besaba no podría parar luego…. y, ella no quería perder la amistad de Damon solo por una calentura… por que tan solo era eso verdad?

-"_Solo un roce… yo quiero más que un roce…" - _pensó Elena, rápidamente se tapó la boca sorprendida - "_Maldito Damon! Esta haciendo que me vuelva una pervertida igual que él!"_

Subió en el ascensor y tocó en la puerta de Damon. El chico le abrió la puerta

-Hola - dijo Elena

-Hola, Elena. - respondió Damon, invitándola a pasar - llamaste a Caroline?

-Sip, las cosas entre ella y Klaus se arreglaron después de que Klaus le explicara, aunque el pobre recibió un florero por la cabeza en el intento. No vienen por que, para remediarse, Klaus invitó a cenar a Caroline - dijo Elena

-En verdad crees que Caroline ponga en su lugar a Klaus? Es mujeriego por deporte - dijo Damon con desconfianza, mientras buscaba un abrigo.

-Oh, vamos, si algo es obvio que Klaus quiere mucho a Caroline, y Caroline es una chica de temperamento fuerte, yo creo que esta vez Klaus esta en algo serio - dijo Elena

-Si, como digas… - le dijo Damon, tomando sus llaves

-Además Klaus es muy tierno con Caroline, yo también quiero un novio - dijo Elena

-Eso se puede arreglar - dijo Damon, acercándose de más

-Mantén tu distancia, si? - le dijo Elena, empujándolo. El celular de Damon empezó a sonar desde la mesa

-Cierto, casi me lo olvidaba - dijo Damon y cogió el móvil para atender la llamada.

Elena se quedó esperando a que terminara desde la entrada.

-Maldición - dijo el - Elena, no podremos ir al cine

-Qué pasó? - preguntó la chica

-Intentaron atacar a Lexi - respondió él

-Qué?! Cómo esta? Y él bebe? - preguntó atropelladamente Elena

-Ella está bien y él bebe también, pero Stefan recibió un disparo… - dijo Damon

- Damon… - dijo Elena misteriosa y se acercó a él intentando indagar en su mirada - acaso estas preocupado por tu hermano mayor?

-Claro que no! - dijo Damon - pero soy su único familiar aquí! Que quieres que haga!?

-Porque eres tan orgulloso!? Porque no admites que te preocupa!? Por Dios, Damon! Es tu hermano mayor! – le dijo Elena

-MEDIO hermano mayor! - aclaró Damon

-Como sea! Es tú familia! Es normal que te preocupes por él!

-Él no me importa y yo no le importo a él! Ha sido así desde siempre! - dijo Damon. Cada vez se acercaban más y gritaban más fuerte

-Claro que no! Él te salvó la vida, Damon! - le dijo Elena

- Fue de puro compromiso - dijo Damon cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado

-No es verdad, y tú lo sabes. Damon, porque no quieres admitirlo!? - preguntó Elena

-A mi no me importa nadie más que yo! El resto del mundo se puede ir al infierno! - dijo Damon, sin percatarse del filo de sus palabras.

-Es decir… - empezó a decir Elena - que no te importa lo que me pase… no te importa si Kol viene y… y…

-No! Elena no seas tonta! No llores! Si me importa lo que te pase! Lo que pasa es que tú no entiendes nada! - dijo Damon

-Yo entiendo lo que tú dices!? Y dijiste que no te importa nadie más que tú! Eres un egoísta insensible! - dijo Elena

-Elena deja de llorar! Si me importa lo que te pase! Hasta Mikael lo sabe! - dijo Damon, y luego se dio cuenta que había hablado de más

-Mikael? Quién es Mikael? - preguntó Elena

- Eh… Yo no dije Mikael - mintió Damon

-No es verdad! Dijiste Mikael, dime que quien es! Lo vez! No confías en mi porque no te importo! - dijo Elena

-Elena deja de comportarte como una niña! Si me importas!

-De verdad? - preguntó Elena con ojos llorosos

-Eres una tonta - respondió Damon. Esa era su forma de decir "Si"

-Gracias - le dijo Elena dándole un beso en la mejilla

-No hagas eso! - dijo Damon

-Por qué?! - preguntó Elena, enojada de que rechazara su muestra de afecto. Damon se le acercó y la acorraló contra la pared

-Por qué no puedo controlarme… - le dijo al oído

-Damon! No es momento para eso! Tú hermano esta en el hospital! - le dijo Elena, empujándolo y dirigiéndose al ascensor

-Espera! Elena!-dijo Damon, alcanzándola antes de que la puerta se cerrara


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13 " Que si! Que no!"

Cuando llegaron al hospital se encontraron con Lexi en la sala de espera. Tenía un pequeño corte arriba de la ceja, pero al parecer nada más que eso. Ella en seguida se abrazó a Elena y les contó lo sucedido, aunque por las lágrimas no pudieron entender mucho. Al parecer ella había a comprar leche, a pesar que Stefan le dijo que no saliera sola, pero no le pareció algo peligroso ir hasta la esquina y volver en menos de 10 minutos. Como iba a saber que estaban esperando a que ella saliera? Cuando Stefan notó su ausencia fue a buscarla y llegó justo a tiempo para interponerse entre su esposa embarazada y la bala. Damon y Elena intentaban calmarla hasta que al final terminó durmiéndose. Con ayuda de Damon, Elena la recostó en los asientos para que estuviera más cómoda. Elena fue por algo de tomar mientras Damon iba con el doctor

-Gracias-dijo Damon recibiendo un vaso con café caliente.

-Que averiguaste?-preguntó Elena, sentándose con su té en la mano

-Al parecer no es nada grave, le dispararon en el hombro pero perdió mucha sangre. Nada de qué preocuparse, después de todo hierba mala nunca muere-dijo Damon, sentándose a su lado

-Que suerte que Lexi se durmió, tanta tensión no debe hacerle bien la bebe-dijo Elena observando a la mujer nombrada durmiendo en los asientos de enfrente

-Elena si quieres puedes irte a tu casa, no tienes por qué quedarte-le dijo Damon

-Damon no seas tonto, no me voy a ir y dejarte solo-dijo Elena, reposando su cabeza en el hombro de Damon-Además no eres el único que está preocupado

-Que no estoy preocupado!-dijo Damon, tratando de no subir mucho la voz por estar en un hospital-lamento lo del cine

-No importa, esa película estará bastante tiempo en cartelera-dijo Elena, cerrando los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente, en el mismo hospital, dos jóvenes subían las escaleras tomados de la mano.

-Mira, no se ven tiernos?-dijo Caroline

-Harían una linda pareja-dijo Klaus

Los dos observaban a Damon y Elena durmiendo en los bancos. Elena tenía su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Damon y las piernas flexionadas sobre el banco, algunos mechones tapaban su rostro, mientras que Damon tenía la cabeza baja y sus ojos se ocultaban tras su flequillo.

-y la mano de Damon en la cintura de Elena dice "Es mía, no la toquen"-agregó Klaus, divertido

-y su expresión me dice que está durmiendo muy tranquilamente a pesar del lugar-dijo Caroline.

-Suerte que las salas de espera en los hospitales no tiene camas, por que anda a saber hasta dónde llegan estos dos-dijo Klaus. Él y Caroline se miraron por un momento y luego empezaron a reír lo más discretamente posible.

-De que tanto se ríen ustedes?-dijo una voz

-Oh, Damon, has despertado-dijo Klaus, su voz tenía dejo de risa

-Hace mucho que llegaron?-preguntó Damon, sin moverse para no despertar a Elena

-No, recién. Cuáles son las novedades?-respondió Caroline

-No es nada grave, le dispararon en el hombro sin llegar a nada grave-dijo Damon.

-Le avisaste a tu padre?-dijo Klaus

-Sí, lo llamé anoche.-respondió Damon

Los ojos de Lexi se abrieron en ese momento

-Buen día, alguna novedad?-preguntó la que recién despertaba, sentándose.

-No, nosotros recién llegamos y Damon recién despierta-respondió Klaus. Notaron decepción en la cara de la muchacha

-Tú como estas?-preguntó Caroline

-Estoy mejor, no se preocupen-respondió Lexi

-Familiares de Stefan Salvatore?-preguntó una voz femenina

-Yo soy su hermano-dijo Damon.

-Y yo su esposa-dijo rápidamente Lexi

-El paciente ya se ha despertado y está recuperándose, ya le hemos quitado la bala, por suerte no ha sido nada grave. Pueden pasar a verlo, está en la habitación 203-dijo la enfermera-con su permiso me retiro

-Muchas gracias, señorita-dijo Caroline. Lexi parecía dudosa

-Ve Lexi, nosotros esperaremos-dijo Damon

-Gracias-dijo la mujer y se fue rápidamente.

Mientras tanto, en una habitación el paciente miraba por la ventana recostado en su cama. En su hombro derecho había una gran venda y estaba inmovilizado pues al moverlo le dolía. Alguien entró rápidamente, y antes que terminara de girar su cabeza alguien se aferró a su cuello.

-Ya, tranquila, pequeña-dijo el correspondiendo con un solo brazo. Lexi se separó de él y lo miró furiosa.

-Stefan Salvatore, por qué hiciste eso!?-Dijo Lexi-me preocupaste mucho!

-No me iba a quedar viendo como le disparaban a mi esposa embarazada-respondió Stefan con una mirada tierna.

-Stefan!-dijo Lexi, las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos y se volvió a abrazar a él.

En la sala de espera, Elena aún dormía en el regazo de Damon, Klaus y Caroline se fueron al bar a comprar algo para desayunar.

-Has notado como Damon trata diferente a Elena?-dijo Klaus

-A que te refieres?-dijo Caroline

-Es que él es orgulloso y a veces es frío, siempre se muestra con carácter rudo y poco amigable pero a Elena la trata diferente-Explicó Klaus

-Tienes razón, has notado como le acariciaba el cabello? En verdad jamás esperé ver un gesto tan tierno por parte de Damon en vivo y en directo-dijo Caroline

-No es el único que hace gestos tiernos-dijo él, acercándose a su novia

-Klaus! Estamos en un hospital!-dijo Caroline, alejándolo

Al volver se encontraron a Elena aún durmiendo y algo les decía que Lexi no volvería en un largo rato

-Aún no despierta?-preguntó Caroline

-Esta niña siempre duerme demasiado-dijo Damon

-Como lo sabes? Acaso has dormido con Elena?-dijo Klaus, refiriéndose al lado pervertido de la frase

-Si-respondió Damon tranquilamente, Caroline y Klaus lo miraron estupefactos-cuando teníamos 5 años

-Auch-se quejó Klaus cuando alguien lo golpeó en la cabeza

-Por pervertido-le respondió Caroline. En ese momento Elena dijo algo entresueños, atrayendo la atención de todos, pero nadie entendió

-Siempre murmura cuando duerme, pero nunca se entiende lo que dice-dijo Damon

-Lo vez! Si has dormido con ella!-acusó Klaus

Como Stefan ya se estaba mejor esa noche todos la pasaron en sus casas, excepto Lexi, ya que la habitación contaba con una cama aparte donde ella durmió. Al día siguiente, a eso de las 11 todos se volvieron a encontrar en el hospital.

-Que no!-dijo Elena

-Que si!-dijo Damon. Como siempre, discutían

-QUE NO!

-QUE SI!

-QUE NO!

-Bueno ya! Dejen de discutir de una vez!-dijo Caroline, ya cansada

-Es culpa de esa niña tonta-dijo Damon

-A quien llamas niña!-dijo Elena

-Niña y tonta-aclaró Damon

-Tú eres el tonto! Y las sábanas de la habitación son blancas!-dijo Elena, reiniciando la discusión anterior

-Que no! Que son azules!-dijo Damon

-Quieres apostar!?-preguntó Elena desafiante

-De acuerdo! Que ofreces?-dijo Damon con el mismo tono

-Deténganse ustedes dos!-dijo Caroline, nuevamente.

-Hola-dijo una alegre voz

-Hola, como están?-preguntó Klaus

-Muy bien, a Stefan ya le han dado el alta, aunque tiene que volver en unos días a controlarse-dijo Lexi, tomada del brazo izquierdo de su esposo

-Oh y yo que tenía la esperanza que al menos te amputaran el brazo-dijo Damon

-Gracias por el afecto, hermanito-dijo Stefan

-De nada-respondió Damon

El grupo empezó a caminar por los pasillos hacía la salida, y cuando pasaron por el primer piso vieron algunas habitaciones abiertas que estaban siendo limpiadas

-Ja! Mira! Las sábanas son azules!-dijo Damon apuntando una habitación con la puerta abierta. Elena miró a otro lado derrotada, pero su expresión cambió a una de triunfo

-Ja! Esas son blancas!-dijo Elena, apuntando otra habitación

-Ya páren-dijo Klaus

-Siempre discuten por cosas así?-preguntó Lexi

-Todo el tiempo-dijo Caroline


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Pasaron aproximadamente 5 meses y medio, las cosas no cambiaron mucho. El brazo de Stefan sanó con rapidez, Damon y Elena continuaron su juego pero sin llegar a mayores, Caroline y Klaus seguían de novios, aunque más de una vez pelearon, aunque siempre terminaban bien, y Mikael hasta el momento no había hecho aparición aunque los hermanos Salvatore se mantenían atentos. Ese día, después de la escuela, Damon y Elena iban subiendo por el ascensor, llevaban bolsas por lo que seguramente almorzarían en el departamento de Damon. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, vieron a Stefan y Lexi esperando el ascensor

-Apártate, enano-dijo Stefan, empujando a Damon fuera del ascensor para entrar en él con su esposa.

Damon y Elena se quedaron extrañados por la reacción de Stefan y empezaron a analizar la situación. A juzgar por la actitud impaciente de Stefan, él hecho que llevara un bolso en su mano y que Lexi estuviera jadeante…

-El bebe! Va a nacer!-dijeron a coro

-Pero cómo? Si no tenía fecha hasta el mes que viene-dijo Damon

-Nunca oíste hablar de lo octomesinos?-dijo Elena

-Eh… no-dijo Damon

-Vamos! Hay que ir al hospital!-dijo Elena arrastrándolo tomando la mano de Damon y obligándolo a correr a las escaleras

-Cálmate Elena o nos vamos a caer!-dijo Damon siendo arrastrado

Stefan y Lexi habían llegado mucho antes que ellos pues fueron en auto. Al llegar, les indicaron que Lexi ya estaba siendo atendida y había dado a luz sin problemas. Había sido transferida a una habitación. Se dirigieron a ella y entraron lentamente. Allí se encontraron con Lexi durmiendo en la cama totalmente agotada, a su lado dos cunas con bebes dentro, y sentado en un costado de la cama Stefan acariciando el cabello de su esposa.

-Hola - dijo Kagome

-Hola-respondió Stefan

-Eh? Ah, Hola -dijo Lexi despertando

-Felicitaciones-dijo Elena

-Gracias-respondió Lexi

-Stefan, que te pasó en la mano?-preguntó Damon al ver la mano de su hermano vendada

-No, nada-respondió Stefan, escondiendo su mano

-Lo siento, la próxima prometo mantener las uñas cortas-dijo Lexi

-Vamos, Stefan! No puedes quejarte! La pobre Rin tuvo que soportar todo el dolor del parto de gemelos y tú tan solo eso, no se compara en nada-dijo Elena. Damon intentaba no reírse.

-Y como les van a poner?-preguntó Damon

-A la niña, Emily y al niño Brandon – respondió Lexi

Una semana después, todos notaron como Stefan y Lexi estaban agotados, los pobres casi ni dormían en las noche, cuando un bebe empezaba a llorar el otro igual, y como eran tan pequeños no podían darse el lujo de dárselos a alguien más por una tarde para aunque sea descansar. Elena, Damon, Caroline y Klaus se estaban preparando pues esa misma mañana partían de campamento con la escuela. Al llegar al lugar indicado vieron un enorme colectivo de dos pisos esperando por ellos y a sus amigos reunidos.

-Hola Caroline - dijo Elena fríamente

-Hola Elena-dijo Caroline, en igual tono

-Me parece que se pelearon-dijo Klaus a Damon en susurro

-Otra vez?-preguntó Damon. Elena y Caroline tenía personalidades muy fuertes y siempre decían lo pensaban a la cara, por lo que a menudo peleaban

-Yo con Caroline, tú con Elena-dijo Klaus

-Que tanto murmuran ustedes dos-dijo Caroline

-Nada, Care, nada-dijo Klaus, temiendo por su salud si la chica no se calmaba

-El colectivo está por irse, será mejor que subamos o lo perderemos-dijo Elena

-No te preocupes, hay ciertas personas que sería mejor si se quedaran-dijo Caroline, mirando a Elena

-Oh, no me digas que lo has considerado? Qué buena niña, quieres que todos pasemos una linda semana, gracias por sacrificarte y quedarte en casa tranquila-dijo Elena y pasó al lado de Caroline sin mirarla.

-Esto se pone feo-dijo Damon a Klaus- espera Elena!

Damon subió al colectivo luego de darle el presente al profesor encargado. Avanzó por el pasillo y en uno de los último asientos vio a Elena con el seño fruncido y mirando por la ventana.

-Qué pasó?-preguntó Damon sentándose a su lado

-Que pasó con qué?-preguntó Elena cortante

-Desde cuando tú y Caroline se mandan indirectas-preguntó Damon

-ELLA me manda indirectas, yo le digo las cosas de frente-dijo Elena. Damon dio un suspiro de cansancio

-Y esta vez por que pelearon?-preguntó Damon

-Tonterías-dijo Elena

-Elena…-dijo Damon y con su tono de voz le hizo entender que no le creía

-Recuerdas la chica nueva? Caroline la trató mal y yo me enoje con ella porque le dije que ni si quieras la conocía y no podía juzgarla con el prejuicio y nos peleamos-dijo Elena

-Tú también la trataste mal el otro día-le dijo Damon

-Pero es diferente, porque ella fue quien vino buscando pelea, además después de todo tú tuviste la culpa, pero aun así hable con Bonnie y me dijo que es buena chica, pero Caroline la juzgo sin conocerla y eso me enojó mucho porque no tenía derecho a tratarla mal-Dijo Elena

-Y hablaste con ella?-le dijo el

-A que te refieres?-preguntó Elena

-A que si le preguntaste por que la trató mal, que le hizo la chica-explicó Damon

-Ya te lo dijo, se basó en el prejuicio-dijo Elena

-Eso te lo dijo ella?-preguntó Damon

-No, yo lo vi-dijo Elena

-Y que tal si malinterpretaste las cosas?-dijo Damon, insistente

-Estoy segura que no, y no quiero hablar más del tema, solo quiero dormir-dijo Elena, acurrucándose en su asiento

-Como quieras, gatita-le dijo Damon, observando a Klaus en un asiento más adelante.

Ambos amigos se miraron preocupados y negaron con la cabeza.

-"_Este será un largo campamento…_"-pensó Damon

El viaje sería largo, de 8 horas, y ni si quiera iban por la mitad. Damon escuchaba música, cuando notó que Elena despertaba.

-Buen día, gatita -dijo Damon

-Aun no llegamos?-preguntó Elena

-Faltan más de 4 horas y media-dijo Damon

-Oh, y sabes quién es el profesor encargado esta vez-preguntó Elena

-Sí, hay esta, el profesor Tanner-dijo Damon, señalando al profesor

-Ay no! Ese viejo pervertido no!-dijo Elena

-Mira, parece que va a decir algo-dijo Damon

-Jovencitos, escúchenme por favor-dijo el profesor hablando por una micrófono conectado a los parlantes del colectivo-Soy el encargado del viaje, el profesor Tanner. Bueno, el lugar adonde iremos se encuentra en medio de las montañas a varios Kilómetros de la civilización, ni si quiera hay señal de celular-se escuchó un quejido general-Bueno, dormirán en habitaciones de a dos y los grupos los armaré yo-un nuevo quejido- Bueno… como son muchos y no tengo ganas de ponerme a revisar las listas será en el orden en que están sentados

-Que!? Pero profesor hay personas que están sentados hombre y mujer, dormirán en la misma habitación igual?-preguntó uno de los chicos que anteriormente había observado a Elena, desconforme con la posibilidad de que Elena y Damon compartieran habitación

-Cuál es el problema?-dijo el profesor

-Viejo pervertido -dijeron lo estudiantes

-Parece que dormiremos juntos, en una noche pueden pasar muchas cosas, imagina 4-le dijo Damon al oído

-Cállate, idiota, me haces algo cuando duermo y te mato-le dijo Elena, alejándolo.

Caroline y Klaus estaban en la misma. Al llegar a su destino, les indicaron sus habitaciones, la de Damon y Elena estaba al lado de la Caroline y Klaus, eso no sería bueno si Elena y Caroline seguían peleadas.


End file.
